All's Fair In Love and War
by Mindrea
Summary: Bella is a nomad vampire. She temporarily lives in Boise, Idaho, condemned to her home until the depths of night. Bella becomes sick of the sunny Boise and decides to leave. Moving in one direction, she stumbles upon rainy Forks...
1. Summary, Disclaimer, Characters

**All's Fair In Love and War**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or any of it's characters. Stephanie Meyer does…but a girl can dream, can't she? A special thanks to Edward-Eats-Pillows816 for this wonderful idea!!!

Summary:

Bella is a nomad vampire. She temporarily lives in Boise, Idaho, condemned to her home until the depths of night. Bella becomes sick of the sunny Boise and decides to leave. Moving in one direction, she stumbles upon rainy Forks and is found by a mysterious family of vampires who share her own hunting beliefs. They take her in, treating her as family. But what happens when she is forced to live on the same floor as Edward, an enemy in each other's mind? Will they hate each other for all eternity or eventually warm up?

Characters:

(NOTE: I changed the ages around. What's in () are their Vampire ages.)

Bella Swan- 17, Vampire (117)

Charlie Swan- 33, Vampire (117)

Edward Cullen- 17, Vampire (185)

Alice Cullen- 17, Vampire (133)

Jasper Cullen- 18, Vampire (100)

Emmett Cullen, 18, Vampire (105)

Rosalie Cullen, 18, Vampire (99)

Carlisle Cullen, 28, Vampire (363)

Esme Cullen, 23, Vampire (333)

James- ?, Vampire (117+)

Victoria- 20, Vampire (135)

Laurent- ?, Vampire (130+)

Tanya- 17, Vampire (153)

Lauren- 17, Vampire (203)

(Kids at school are 17 or 18) (Others are unimportant)


	2. Chapter 1: Alone

**All's Fair In Love and War**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight series. DUH!**

**BPOV**

This place is a prison. I'm absolutely sick of it! Watching all these humans during the day, stuck until the depths of the night come creeping around the corner. This has to change…I can't take this much longer.

I've only seen one other vampire before, and that was my changer. To this day, after all these years, I still don't know who it is. But, after he bit me, he left. So I was all alone for those three days of complete pain.

Anger began to bubble inside me just thinking about him. He had piercing red eyes, dirty blond hair tied tightly behind him, a small mustache and goatee, and his unchanging thin smirk.

What was I thinking? Any vampire in their right mind wouldn't move here. The only reason I came is…is…I don't know. Maybe it was because I'm afraid of meeting another vampire like my evil changer, even though I could match their strength easily.

I quickly shaked those thoughts away as I jumped off my unneeded 'bed'. As I walked at a human pace toward the bathroom, my despair returned, I was all alone, and I have been for a long time. STOP THINKING LIKE THIS!

I flipped on the light, staring at my reflection in the mirror. Forever 18. I have big, chocolate brown eyes, the same chocolate-colored hair (that fell in long locks slightly beneath my shoulders), ocher-colored eyes, red, plump lips, and, of course, the signature icy, pale skin.

I, Isabella Marie Swan, was forever stuck in my 17–year-old body. For 100 years, I've been stuck like this, all alone. My mother, Renee` Elizabeth Swan, died shortly after my birth, and my father, Charlie Jay Swan, was also changed by the evil blond man.

He lives in a small town named Forks, Washington, and continues to ask me to live with him. I wonder why I haven't…maybe I should. I'll think about that later, maybe tomorrow, considering I'm going to be stuck inside, again.

The anger once again flowed through me. WHY should I live this way? Condemned to the inside of this small room, forever alone? I could live in a rainy town, not being forced to live inside.

Before I could stop and think about it, I punched (and dented) the mirror before me, sending small bits of shattered glass flying.

Why did I do that? Where is all this anger coming from? I wonder how long it's been since I got to know someone, and became their friend? NO! Bella Marie Swan, stop thinking like that! I then realized where the anger had come from….I'm thirsty.

I walked at the normal vampiric pace and stared at the clock. Yes! Finally time! Time to hunt.


	3. Chapter 2: Visions

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Twilight…but I don't.**

**Chapter 2: Visions**

**30 Minutes Earlier**

**EPOV**

Hmm, I wish Alice would stop trying to set me up with all these female vampires. ALL of them, are just self-absorbed, crazy, demanding, WITCHES. Excluding Alice, Rosalie, and Esme, of course. They are the only exception, but, Rosalie can fit into that category every now and then.

All these female vampires want is your constant attention. They hate being left alone, and enjoy feasting on humans. I, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, am absolutely disgusted by them.

But, no matter how many times I complain, Alice still sets me up with these SICKENING vampires, Tanya, Lauren, Victoria. Lauren lives in this town, Forks, and still follows me EVERYWHERE.

She came here from Alaska and even decided to go to Forks High, where Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and I are 'educated'. This is probably, I don't know, maybe the 20tth time we've gone to High School?

Remorse bubbled inside me. Alice is with Jasper, Emmett with Rosalie, and Carlisle with Esme. I am all alone. I know they all can feel my remorse, especially Jasper, **(being the empath that he is) **but I try to hide it for their sake.

But occasionally, when I'm by myself, it all comes back. I have to get out of here. I can't stand this for another second. I need to hunt, to clear my mind.

"Alice! I'm going hunting!" I yelled over my shoulder, heading for the door.

I know she heard that, because I hear a set up tiny feet bounding down the stairs, "WAIT!" She yelled. Why is she going so SLOW?

It's not like anyone is watching us...

"Edward, I'm coming with you, I wa-," She began, but then stopped abruptly at the top of the stairs. What's wrong with her? Why is she staring blankly into space?

I watched as her eyes glazed over, and then she broke.

"OH MY GOSH!" She yelled, then collapsed into a tiny pile. As realization crossed me, I reached her in a split second. I held her up in my arms, looking at her limp form. Was she even conscious?

"ALICE! Are you okay?!" I cried out. How could she be unconscious?!

She then looked up and smiled at me. "I-I had a vision…or, a few. I saw another vampire, a beautiful one, I might add, with long brown hair and black eyes. She was in a forest. Then, I saw lighting, lots of it. Finally, I saw a pair of very wild red eyes. They were definitely _Sanguine Vampiris_. **(Sanguine Vampiris=Vampire, It's Latin, saw it on a T.V. show)** But I'm okay now, really."

I released my hold on her, but continued to stare at her intensely. I can't chance her collapsing again. This NEVER has happened. EVER.

Why did she have a vision about another vampire? What was so important about this girl?

"I'm ready, Edward. Let's go so we can get back when the rest of the family does." Alice said, coxing me out of my thoughts.

As I looked back at her, I swear I saw an evil, conniving glint in her eyes. There was SOMETHING she wasn't telling me…and I was going to find out what that was.

"You got it!" I smirked, running out of the house at top speed.

**

* * *

****Sorry these chapters are so short…I promise they'll get longer!!!**


	4. Chapter 3: Shocked

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. End of story.**

**Chapter 3: Shocked**

**BPOV**

I had to think about where to live next, but I needed to hunt. I couldn't risk being thirsty around any human, that would just ruin everything. All my years of practice, and the hunger would just come back.

I only gave in once, just once. But that was only when I was a new vampire, and I didn't know any better, my changer didn't teach me.

I was left all alone, since he changed my father in Forks…and I was in Seattle. But…why? Why us? Why go to Seattle and change me, and then go to Forks to change my father?

What was so important to that evil blonde man? But where to live? No, Bella stop asking so many questions! You need to hunt. You can worry about that problem later.

After all, you have all eternity, if I play my cards right.

I ran and ran and ran. There were no animals in sight. This might take awhile… BINGO! A bunch of deer, and…and… a rabbit. Might as well. I rushed up behind each one and sunk my teeth into them. Mmm…warm blood. **(Strange to picture, huh?)** This was definitely enough…for now.

I'll see what else I can find.

* * *

**EPOV**

"Alice! WHERE are you leading me?! We've got to at least be in Idaho by now! STOP!" I yelled over the rush of the wind. I abruptly stopped, tapping my foot impatiently as I awaited an explanation.

"Well…Alice?" I repeated. Why is she being so secretive?

I watched as she stared at the sky, obviously racking her brain for the right words. I tried to read her mind, but she was blocking me out.

"Alice? If you don't tell me right now, I won't stay. I'll just head back to our usual hunting spot…" I began, trying to make her say what's on her mind. And I succeeded.

She then began.

"Okay. I'll tell you. We're in the forests off the edge of Boise, Idaho. There are a lot more animals to chose from. That's all," **(I don't know if there are any forests off of Boise, Idaho. Just pretend) **

I could see her fidgeting. That's not a good sign. She's lying to me, and she knows I can tell. I tried to read her thoughts, but she blocked them off. AGAIN.

"Yeah right." I sighed. I wish she would just tell me!

I decided that she was going to tell me…or I was going to make her. I'm so happy Jasper isn't around. He'd kill me. I grabbed her wrist, holding her in the tightest lock I could muster up.

"Alice…tell me. Please. Now." I whispered.

"Um…can I please tell you the rest later? I promise. Let's just hunt for now. Please?" She replied, batting her eyelashes and giving me those big puppy dog eyes that she knew no one could possibly ever resist.

I had to give in. There is no way I could resist her begging. Alice won, as usual; but I'm going to make sure she tells me later.

"Okay. Take me wherever you want to go. I surrender." I put my hands up, watching a smile form across her face, She then grabbed my wrist and led me on toward our destination.

* * *

"We're here." Alice said in a sing-song voice.

"And exactly WHERE is here?" I responded.

"Just pick an animal….any animal. They're tons." She laughed.

I settled on three deers, a bobcat, and three rabbits. That was a little less than usual; I'd have to go hunting again sooner. Alice, on the other hand, chose a black bear, a rabbit, and a deer, **(LOL! They eat a lot, right?)**

"Well that was filling…now what shall we do? GO home?" I asked, turning to Alice.

She didn't turn to look at me, but instead had a strange expression on her face, and then grabbed my wrist. I felt like there was something I wasn't comprehending before me.

"LOOK!" She yelled, pointing.

As I turned in the direction she was pointing, I was shocked at what was before my eyes.

* * *

**I'm sorry these last three chapters have been so boring (and short). They're kind of like fillers, giving you the thoughts and explanations from Edward and Bella. It WILL get better. (I hope you guys think so!) And review…please, please, please!!! It will be some of my first reviews!!! Well, anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed these filler chapters!!!**


	5. Chapter 4: Unexpected

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight…darn it!!! LOL**

Last time on All's Fair In Love and War:

"_**We're here!" Alice said in a singsong voice.**_

"_**And exactly where is here?" I responded.**_

"_**LOOK!" Alice shouted.**_

_**I was shocked at what was before my eyes.**_

**Chapter 4: Unexpected**

_I was shocked at what was before my eyes_. It was the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. But what was she doing here? Our abilities…our senses…we could hurt her! But wait…why can't I hear her thoughts?! This has never happened to me before…today's been a weird day.

Just then, reality came crashing back into my mind. Alice. Of course! She always…eh…grr…meh. She is SUCH a meddler!!! Can't she just mind her own little business?! Always trying to match me up with my "soul mate". I'm positive I don't have one. I've almost been around for two centuries, and no one. Zip…zero…squat. Not one perfect girl for me. Not one…and look at everyone else! SO affectionate towards each other…it makes me sick. No, not sick. It makes me feel LONELY, Stop, Edward, stop thinking like that. Stop feeling alone. You are alone, and you've faced that, for almost 200 years, you probably always will be, for all you know.

But, for now, enjoy Alice's company and being in the presence of the beautiful creature before me. Wait. Is she actually hunting ANIMALS?! I thought it was only US! Ha! Someone else that's as sensible as us Cullens. I wish I could find out what's going on in her mind…

* * *

_**BPOV**_

I bet there are more animals southward…wait. What is that smell? I looked up, and stared into the eyes of one of the most handsome vampires I have ever seen. This alarmed me, because I was afraid of other vampires. I inwardly screamed, and met his confused expression. Why is he staring at me like that? But…there's a girl next to him. And why are they out here…in Boise? Who's dumb enough, other than myself, to come to this forever sunny torture chamber? I know I'm not stupid, people used to say I was far from it, but I think I've finally come to a conclusion why I live in a sunny city, keeping me bound indoors. I don't want to face other vampires. Get a hold of yourself, Bella, not all vampires are bad. Look a yourself, you're trying not to be a monster. It's not like you wished to become an eternal monster. If that blonde man hadn't bitten you, you probably would've had a nice, happy life. Had children…a family…a home. A place where people don't judge you, you're treated humanly. But, I guess I can't be treated humanly…I'm not human, after all. I'm a monster, and I always will be. No matter what I do. Born to kill…born to be the world's best predator.

Why do I keep torturing myself like this?! Maybe should go live with vampires…they may like my special power. You never know. I could live in Denali…or Volterra!!! They may welcome me with open arms, or shun me, treating me like the monster I am, that of which I always will be.

_*FLASHBACK* _

"Hello, my sweet." "Who…WHO ARE YOU?!" I yelled.

"Me? I'm your worst nightmare. What you will soon become." A mysterious voice whispered,

"Why? Who are you? What do you want from me?!" I murmured.

"I am James, your changer. I'm going to curse you for all eternity."

"What do you mean?!" I whispered, barely loud enough to hear.

"You'll soon find out…," He replied, and then he was standing before me.

He took my face into his hands, moved my hair to the side, and tilted my head, He then knelt his head down, and bit in.

*_**END FLASBACK**__*_

"James." I muttered.

I then let out a bloodcurdling scream.

* * *

_**EPOV**_

"James."

"_AAH!" _I heard. Ouch. THAT was loud. Did she just scream? Why? What was that for? What was she screaming at…us?

As if she was trying to prove my thoughts wrong, she looked up from the ground that she had been staring at for some time, and stared straight into my eyes.

I have no idea how long we stayed like that, just staring into each other's eyes, but it seemed like forever. It seemed like we had stayed like that for a very long time…not days, not hours, not minutes, and certainly not seconds.

It seemed as if we had a strange connection to each other, and neither of us broke away from our stares,

Until it hit me. Why did she scream?

My thoughts were broken, my heart, whatever was left of the still thing, felt shattered, Was she so afraid of us…her own kind? She doesn't even know us.

She then broke away from our stare, looked around, and then noticed Alice.

She spent about a split second staring at Alice and then turned around. And did what I was begging, pleading for her not to do.

She ran.

"WAIT!" I yelled. I then ran after her, trying to track her by her dominant smell. But she was gone.

"Did you find her?" Alice questioned, appearing next to me.

"Nope. Dang, she's good," I sighed. I plopped down and laid my head against a nearby maple tree, and once again thought about this beautiful vampire. She was unusually beautiful. Unique…why am I thinking of her? This is so strange…

And then I realized. Alice. This was Alice's doing. Most definitely.

"Alice? Did you lead me here on purpose? To meet her?"

"Well…" She began.

Whatever the case, she was definitely not expecting us.


	6. Chapter 5: Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Now stop asking…you're going to make me cry.**

**Chapter 5: Home**

I ran as fast as I could…I was back home in mere minutes. I quickly ran up through the window, ignoring the door leading in through the building, and opened all my drawers.

I grabbed everything from my designer clothes to my personal pictures of my mother. I then proceeded to put it all in my large suitcase.

I wonder why I was in such a hurry to get out; maybe I was trying to beat the sun coming up from the mountains.

Whatever it was, I decided to take the stairs down from my apartment building, since the employees began filing in.

Once I was out of sight, I quickly ran to my Koenigsegg CCX, and stuffed everything into the trunk.

Hopping into the driver's seat, I turned on the engine and absentmindedly listened to it roar to life,

Remembering my current mission, I quickly turned on the radio to the classical music station.

I was happy that they were playing one of my favorite songs, by Debussy, and sped out of the parking lot.

Going in one direction, I finally spotted a familiar sign.

Continuing to follow the familiar path, I came upon my hometown.

_Finally._

I spotted the little welcoming center of the small rainy town and quickly got out of my car.

_Hopefully I don't look too conspicuous… _

I gracefully glided up the steps and was greeted by a plump little woman.

I watched as she stared at me, looking shocked; so I looked down to examine my outfit.

I was wearing a designer white long sleeve blouse, Faded Glory skinny jeans, Knee-high Gucci boots, (that raised my up about 3 inches) and an expensive gold-colored purse.

Wonderful. Wrong outfit to wear. Stupid, stupid Bella! Why can't I do anything right…

"She looks so much like the Cullens…" I heard the lady whisper under her breath,

"Hmm?" I asked. Who are the Cullens?

"Umm…nothing. I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself. I'm Mrs. Sally Newton, welcome to Forks. What can I do for you Miss?" She asked, shaking her head.

"This is my hometown. I'm Bella, Bella Swan."

"Oh! Chief Swan's daughter. He talks about you so much!" She replied, smiling.

Good. That was the right thing to say.

"So, what can I help you with?" She repeated.

"Uh…I would like to buy a house. Please." I responded.

"Ok. Price range?"

"The most expensive ones you've got."

**

* * *

****CPOV**

Okay…I see Newton is messing with the law again. Of course. What else is new?

Wait…I know the Cullens are in town…but this scent is different. More floral…freesia.

That's Bella! She's here! She at least could have called.

But where? Hmm…she's at the beginning of town.

The Welcoming Center? Why didn't she just go over to my house?

I have to go get her…

**

* * *

****BPOV**

"I think I like that one." I said, pointing to a big, white mansion.

"How much?" I added.

"There's no need." I heard a deep voice state. I immediately stiffened.

Great.

**

* * *

****EPOV**

"Alice?" I asked. I had been watching her squirm under my stare for the past five minutes,

"Okay Alice, You led me to her on purpose. I have waited for an explanation long enough. Tell me. NOW."

I was impatiently taping my foot, waiting for her to explain.

"Well…"

"ALICE!"

"Fine, I saw more in my vision, I did see her in the forest, so I wasn't lying to you about that, but I also saw her here. In Forks. Going to the High School, but that's it, I don't know where, I don't know why, and I certainly don't know who she is, I swear that's it. Oh, and she's by herself. I think." She responded, and then preceded to take a large gulp of air.

"That's it? No more?" I asked. She has finally come clean. Hopefully she told me everything.

"Yes."

What is theat smell? It smells so familiar...so floral...freesia.

**

* * *

****BPOV**

"Hey, Bells. Why are you trying to buy a house? You're not even 18 yet!" Charlie yelled joyously.

Why did he always have to come and rain on my parade?

I was planning on pretending I was eighteen.

"Cha-Dad! Nice to see you again! I guess there is no need to look at these." I answered, and then ran over to hug my Dad.

"Mrs. Newton?"

"Yes, Bella?" She answered, with a smug smile plastered on her face,

"Where is the High School, again?" I asked. My thoughts were briefly altered.

"Oh, it's hard to miss. I'll have Mike show you on Monday." She answered.

So that was were all her smugness was coming from.

I shot my Dad a look that stated, "Help me!" and he understood.

"Oh no, it's okay, Mrs. Newton, I'll give her directions. Thanks anyway!" Charlie almost yelled.

I mouthed the words 'Thank You' and turned back to Mrs. Newton.

"Good Bye, Mrs. Newton!"

"You'll see Mike at school tomorrow!" She added.

Wonderful. My favorite person. Can this day get any worse?

As I stepped into my car, I felt Charlie breathing down my neck.

On impulse, I turned around and gave him a hug.

"Long time no see." He laughed into my hair.

"I missed you Dad. I decided to come home. Boise sucks." I bit my lip, trying to hide my smile.

I'm so happy...I'm home.

He just laughed.

"There is another coven of vampires here, the Cullens. They're nice. The father, Carlisle Cullen, works at the local hospital. Him and his wife, Esme Cullen, have five adopted children. They never get into trouble and keep to themselves. You'll see them at school. They have a car like yours and wear the same type of clothing. You won't miss 'em." He explained to me.

"Ya. Sure," I answered, He didn't know of my phobia of other vampires.

I then looked at him, and saw a worried expression on his face.

Oh no. There's bad news up ahead.

"And, one more thing. Your mother's in town." He sighed.

Yep. I knew it. My day official got worse.


	7. Chapter 6: Mother

**Disclaimer: If you think I own Twilight, then you're wrong. Very, very wrong.**

**Chapter 6: Mother**

As I followed Charlie home, I was struck with a sudden thought. Who were these Cullens that Dad said were so 'nice'?

Was my vampire phobia all for nothing? Was I stupid for having that kind of fear? A fear of my own kind?

Before I knew what I was doing, I came to an abrupt stop in front of our historical house.

It was the house I was born in, my favorite place.

And there was someone I truly did not want to see inside.

Mother. Renee`.

So, she had become a vampire after all? What was she doing inside Charlie's HOUSE?

"Dad? Why is Renee` here?" I burst, speaking my mind.

Wrong words.

"Umm…we're married, Again." He responded, I could tell he did not want to mention it.

"When was the wedding?! Why didn't you call me?!" I shrieked.

I stepped backwards, planning to step back into my expensive car and go back to Mrs. Newton's house list. It was beginning to look better and better.

"It's okay. She's changed. She's not the same person she used to be."

"Fine. I'll see how much she's 'changed'." I answered.

As we neared the door, I stopped.

"YOU go first. It's your house, after all." I said,

You're house, you're wife, you're life,,,

I was not prepared for what happened next,

I was in a check-pinching frenzy, pulled into a bear hug. Eugh…my mother. She hasn't changed that much, as far as her habits go.

"M-mother!" I yelled in between pinches,

"Oh, Bella! I haven't seen you in so long, sweetie!" She squealed.

"Old habits die hard..."

"Hmm? What'd you say, pumpkin?" She asked, pulling away from our embrace,

Sweetie. Pumpkin. Grr! Why me?

"Oh, I haven't seen you in forever, Pudding! And all you can say is Mother? Aren't you happy to see me?" She muttered.

No. I'm not.

"Yes, Mom! I haven't seen you in forever! Of course I missed you!" I lied.

"Great! Let's go shopping Saturday! I know you'll love it!" She joyously stated.

No. No. No! No I won't enjoy it. She should know that!!!

I can't stand these names…she better not call me "Pudding", "Sweetie", or "Pumpkin" in public.

I'm starting to get REALLY annoyed by my Mom's constant bubbliness.

"I've invited a few people for you to get to know…" She trailed off.

"Wonderful! I can't wait to meet them, Mom!" I replied.

Not.

Still not.

This day just keeps getting better and better.

* * *

"Who did you invite, exactly?" I asked my Mother.

"Just a few people. Three boys, and three girls."

"They're names, Mother?"

She was beginning to get on my nerves with her dumbness.

"Um, okay. The three boys are Mike, Eric, and Tyler. And the three girls are Lauren, Victoria, and Tanya."

"Mike…as in Mike Newton?!" I shrieked.

"Yes, is that a problem?" She asked.

"No…" I answered.

Yes. That is a HUGE problem.

Great. They all seem like people I'm going to hate. Most definitely.

"They're here!" Mom squealed.

She had forced me to wear a tight black dress, saying that it was 'formal'. Ya, right.

"Hello, Mrs. Swan."

"Hello, Mike! Oh, come in Tyler!"

"Hello, Isabella."

Great. Mike Newton.

I watched as he looked me up and down, then bent down to kiss my hand.

"Bella." I corrected.

I then retracted my hand before he could kiss it. Eww.

"Ah! Eric, Victoria, and Lauren! Only one guest left. Welcome, you three." Mom shouted,

Why is she so happy all the time?

I looked at the almost completed group of people.

Mike. He had small, gelled spikes for hair, a round, baby face, tan skin, and blue eyes.

Tyler is an African American with black hair and brown eyes.

Eric is a short Oriental with black ear-length hair and hazel eyes.

The girls that have arrived, Victoria and Lauren, were pretty for humans. Wait…Victoria. No, not human. Definitely not. Vampire.

Lauren was a skinny blonde with baby blue eyes. She looked like your average Barbie Doll.

Victoria, a vampire, had long, fire-colored hair, red eyes, and a round face.

"I'm here!" I heard a cheerful voice yell,

Tanya. Another vampire?! I wonder if Victoria or Tanya belongs to the Cullen coven…

Wait. Of course! She's one of those girls who likes to arrive "fashionably late".

She was a fair-haired girl with black eyes and of course, the signature pale skin.

I was in for quite an evening.

* * *

After they all left, finally, I was left alone with my parents. Great.

"So, Bells, are you ready for school tomorrow?" Charlie asked, trying to lighten up the mood of the room.

"Uh, ya. I guess so. I'll of course be prepared for people to ogle at me ALL DAY LONG." I replied sarcastically.

"Pumpkin, stop being so negative. I'm sure it won't be that bad." Mom giggled.

I almost blew up right then and there. I can't take all of her cheeriness! I don't want to burst her happy bubble, though, So I contained myself.

"I'M. GOING, TO. BED," I fumed.

"Good night, everyone."

"I'll come in and tuck you into bed, Baby." Mom jumped up.

"Oh, no, Mom. It's okay. Really." I answered.

She doesn't even know how creepy that sounds...

I can't believe she wants to tuck her 117-year-old daughter into bed!!!

THE NERVE!

How does Charlie put up with HER?!

She's always happy, pretty dumb, doesn't even know me, and is already getting on my nerves.

I sighed into my pillow as I thought about what I was going to have to go through the next day.

Tomorrow is going to be one of the worst days of my life.

Well, might as well enjoy my overrated life while it lasts.

* * *

**Hi, everyone! How did you like this chapter?**

**I want to put this to a vote. What do you guys want Bella's power to be?**

**Remember: You're choice counts! Please review me what you think would be cool!!!**


	8. Chapter 7: Edward Cullen

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, so don't sue me. Please.**

**Chapter 7: Edward Cullen**

Today was going to be torture.

Going to a school filed to the rim with humans.

This is worse than Boise.

I hope I can contain myself…I HAVE to.

No doubt about it.

Bella, you need to stop worrying and get ready.

As I stepped into the shower, I heard my mother humming to some Christmas song. Strange…

I let out a small gasp as the warm water poured over my granite-like skin. This was one of the things I hated about being a vampire.

No warmth.

Stepping out of the shower, I decided I needed to look good for my first day of school.

Since my clothes look like those of these Cullen kids, maybe I won't look to out of the ordinary.

I decided to go with a black, tight designer blouse, another pair of Faded Glory skinny jeans, leather, Gucci pumps, and my long, gold purse.

"Mom! I'm going to school!" I yelled over my shoulder, heading for the door.

"Okay snukums, see you later!" She yelled from the kitchen.

Ouch. She could've whispered, it's not like I don't have good hearing.

I hope people don't stare.

* * *

As I pulled into the school parking lot, I let out a stifled gasp.

Everyone's cars are old. Pick-ups, old Toyota's. Great.

No avoiding being noticed even more.

YES!

There's a shiny, silver Volvo and a red Convertible. Is that the Cullens?!

Well, they like style, and fast cars. Like me.

WHAT? Why are you thinking like that, Bella? Remember your vampire phobia?!

Whatever. I'll just leave them to themselves.

Stepping out of my car, I swear I heard about twenty necks crack. These human students immediately snapped their heads in my direction once they heard my car pull up and the rock music pouring out the window.

Good job, Bella. Way to look inconspicuous.

About fifteen guys swarmed behind me as I walked to the Office.

Man. Why me?!

I heard a bunch of things pouring out of their mouths such as "Who are you?", "Hey, beautiful! Want to go out?" to "Wow! You look so much like the Cullens…"

WHO are these Cullens?

"Hello. I'm here to pick up my school stuff." I quickly said to the maternal-looking secretary behind the desk.

"Huh? Oh! Isabella Swan, correct?" She asked, a smirk growing on her face.

"Bella Swan." I impulsely corrected.

"Yes. Here you go. Have a nice first day! Oh, and get this slip signed by all your teachers," She sighed, handing me my supplies.

"Okay. I'll bring it back to you at the end of the day." I replied, walking out the door.

As I walked to my first class, English, I was followed by a mob of boys, and glares from girls. Great. That's just how I wanted to start my school year.

* * *

My first two periods past by in a flash, leaving one more period before lunch, Biology.

As I walked up to the Biology teacher, Mr. Varner, I quietly prayed that my luck would continue and he wouldn't introduce me in front of the class.

My luck was squashed.

"Hello, class," He began, "This is our new student, Isabella Swan. Please treat her kindly as it is her first day. If she needs help, please don't hesitate."

"Um, Mr. Varner, it's okay. I've already done this before." I bit my lip to stop myself from continuing to spill out my life to these mere humans.

That would definitely not be a good idea.

"Please go sit next to Mr. Cullen. The one in the center. The only empty seat."

Okay, I know I'm new, but that doesn't mean I'm dumb!

I know an empty seat when I see one.

Cullen?!

* * *

**EPOV**

As I pulled up to my usual parking spot, I stared in amazement at what was coming into the parking lot.

It was a Koenigsegg CCX. A very expensive, very fast car.

Apparently one of thesee townsfolk has good taste.

But who in this tiny little country town could afford that?

It's not Lauren's little mini Cooper, and it's definitely not Tanya's pink Jeep.

Who's car is it then?

* * *

Walking to class, I heard a lot of whispers about some new girl who looked like us Cullens.

I think her name was Isabella?

Whatever, I can't let my mind dwindle to one of these humans.

Entering Biology, I watched a pale girl talking to Mr. Varner. She looked beautiful from what I could see of her.

She looked rich, considering her Gucci boots, designer blouse and purse, and jeans.

Great. Alice must be rubbing off on me!

That little oniomaniac… **(oniomaniac=shopaholic)**

I think this little, beautiful human is gracing me with her presence by sitting next to me. How perfect.

"Hello, class," Mr. Varner began, "This is our new student, Isabella Swan. Please treat her kindly as it is her first day. If she needs help, please don't hesitate."

Wait...Isabella?!

As I looked up, I was hit by a sudden rush of wind.

Ignoring all of these humans putred scents, I foceused on the girl before me.

Immediately followed by the wind, her scent hit me, and it hit me hard.

Floral...Freesia!

Oh no…it's the vampire from the forest!

"Um, Mr. Varner, it's okay. I've already done this before." Isabella stated, biting her lip.

I can't believe it's the vampire from the forests of Boise…

What will she say to me? What will I say to her? Will she even recognize me?

What a great Monday.

**BPOV**

I began at the slow human pace to my seat.

Who am I sitting next to? Why won't he look at me? Who is he?

Bella, Bella, Bella. Why do you even care what this weak human thinks or does?

As I sat down, I felt everyone's eyes bore into my back. Why can't this stupid, weak race just stop STARING?!

"Class, we will be beginning this lab," Mr. Varner then pointed to the overhead projector's lesson, "Work with your partner and come up with the correct placements."

The teacher looked at me with a questioning look, and I just nodded.

In my age, I've done this lab at least five times.

"Um…ladies' first?" I heard a silky smooth, velvet voice coming from my 'partner'.

I looked up to stare at him, and he was doing the same thing.

Wait…ocher eyes? Humans don't have those colored eyes! Vampire.

Why are there so many vampires here? Including me, that's 1…2…3…4…5…10! Including him, that'd be 11.

What, do us vampires make up half this town's stinkin' population?!

"Umm…I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself, I'm Edward Cullen." He smugly stated.

"I'm-I'm Bella Swan." I stuttered.

Great. I probably sounded like a love-struck mental teenager.

And I was most definitely older than that.

Wait. Edward Cullen? SO this is one of the Cullen kids! Not only a Cullen kid, but-but. Oh no.

He was the one…the one…

**

* * *

**

Sorry to end it there, but you'll get an extra long chapter tomorrow, as a Christmas treat!


	9. Chapter 8: Failure

**Disclaimer: No matter how hard I try, I still can't own Twilight…**

**Chapter 8: Failure**

He's the one…the one…

_Edward Cullen…he's the one from the forest!_

"Isabella?"

"Huh? Oh yes, Edward? Please call me Bella." I replied.

I had to talk to him. Had to tell him about my fear…I had to talk to somebody. Somebody who understands.

"Um, Edward-"

"Bella, ca-"

"You first." I ordered, waving toward him.

"Nevermind." We both said in unison, staring back at the untouched lab.

* * *

As we finished, we parted with good-byes and headed off to lunch.

What was he going to ask me? Did he even know who I was?

Well, whatever. I'll just ignore these Cullens.

* * *

"Hey, Bella!" A little, cheery voice yelled.

Who could that be? I only told several people not to call me Isabella. She doesn't sound familiar.

"Hey! Over here!" She yelled.

I turned, and was directly I front of a small, pixie-like girl.

"I'm Alice Cullen." The pixie chirped, sticking out her hand.

"I-I'm Bella S-Swan…" I stuttered.

So, this is another one of the 'adopted' Cullen kids.

"Oh, I know who you are, silly! I see you've met my "brother"." She squealed, emphasizing the quotations around 'brother'.

Why? This is SO confusing…

"Ya, Edward, right? No, offense, but you could kindly ask him why he stared at me throughout Biology? It kind of spooked me."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that. I was wondering if you would li-"

Alice was then interrupted by a group of girls grabbing my arms.

Is today Annoy Bella Day?!

Can't people just leave me alone…

As I remember the annoyances holding on to me, I quickly spoke up.

"WHAT do you want?" I barked.

Quickly pulling out of their weak grasp, I stifled the growl emerging from within my chest.

"Uh, we-we wanted y-you to eat with-with u-us." One of these girls stammered.

Good. They're scared. I got them right were I want them.

Why does everyone keep coming up to me?

And why is everybody so happy today?!

"NO, thank you. I'm not sitting- or eating, for that matter- with ANYONE. Good day." I snapped.

With that, I stomped off, leaving a speechless group of girls and a sad Alice Cullen.

Is there EVER peace in this world?!

Now, where is a quiet, place where I can sit alone?

* * *

As a big Oak tree caught my eye, I fast-walked to it and slumped against it.

I then began to stare at the gigantic, puffy black clouds roaming overhead.

This brought my thoughts back to the little pixie, Alice Cullen.

What was she going to ask me? Why was Edward staring at me? Was that him in the forest?

Of course Bella, it had to be. WHO else could possibly look like that?

Too many questions and certainly not enough answers.

_RING!!!_

OUCH!!!

Why do they have to make those stupid bells so loud?! Sounds like my mother…

Oh, right.

These humans are practically deaf.

* * *

Finally!

Five more minutes until last period, Gym.

Five more minutes until another deafening bell.

As I stared at the lesson being projected onto the blackboard- of course, this town can't afford a whiteboard- by the overhead, I thought about humans.

They are so WEAK!

So breakable, so destructible, so…so…lucky.

They can be warm, embarrassed, and imperfect. What a great life, right?

I hate the fact of being immortal, cold, and perfect.

Being thirsty.

Watching these lucky humans eat food that I once found delicious, but now find revolting.

But, having heightened senses is a perk…one of the only.

These humans think they have perfect sight, 20/20 vision.

Boy, are they wrong.

Well, newsflash mortals, I have practically 100x more than that!

I feel like a cat who can see every, single stinking detail on a spider from 10 yards away!

Humans don't understand…they are SO arrogant.

Once again, SO lucky.

They're allowed to make mistakes, whereas one slip-up for us means total and complete havoc…

Have I ever been so negative?

People are annoying me SO much today…HOW do these Cullens do it?

Another stupid bell.

How do they handle THAT?

I think these humans are getting to me, and these bells.

I can't stop being so negative, so cranky, so lonely...

Well, off to Gym.

I'm glad I'm not like my old human self, or esle I most definitely would have made a fool of myself.

* * *

As I headed toward the Girl's Locker Room at the end of the period, I watched Edward and Alice arguing about something,

In the middle of the room, at the end of the day.

Nice.

I could only make out a few words at their hushed conversation like, "NO!", or "Most definitely, I know these things!"

I wonder what that's all about.

* * *

Once I finished changing, I couldn't believe it.

Dang it!!!

Alice is standing right next to the exit, and Edward is standing in between that and the locker room.

And I was trying to avoid them…

Oh well, I might as well try.

Straightening my posture, I tried to walk between them as briskly as I could.

What a failure.

As I tried to walk past Edward, his hand angrily swung out, hitting me straight in the gut.

Ouch. THAT caught me off guard.

I did several back flips from the intensity and quickness of the impact, but quickly gathered myself together, and then landed firmly into an attack position.

Good thing it's only Alice, Edward, and I left in the Gym, because, this time, I couldn't stifle the very loud growl I created.

I'm glad they look horrified-or is that shock?- they should be.

That hurt.

FINE.

If that's how these…these…CULLENS want to play…

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter...**

**Cliffy will be filled soon!!!**

**I have another story making it's way to being added.**

**Please tell me if you have any good ideas for Bella's special power!!! Thanks!!!**


	10. Chapter 9: Prisoner?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight; now stop pestering me about it!!! It's just makes me feel sad…**

**A special thanks once again to Edward-Bites-Pillows816 for helping me choose Bella's special ability!!! **

**You'll find out what it is soon!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Prisoner?**

_Fine._

_If that's how these Cullens want to play._

The odds seem to be in their favor, but whatever.

If this powerful vampire coven wanted to kill me, they probably could.

It's two against one, and they're supposed to be powerful.

REALLY powerful...

"FINE! Is that how you really want things to be?!" I yelled, forcing them to pay attention.

What are they freaking whispering about?

Shaking away my thoughts, I immediately sprang back into attack mode.

"Wait!"

Too late…

I had already sprung.

Once the two realized what was occurring, they sprang toward me.

I watched as the one called Edward began whispering to Alice, but I didn't see any motion coming from Alice telling me that she was responding.

How are they communicating?

When Edward met my gaze, I nearly lost my train of thought and almost stopped.

Strange…captivating.

They must be trying to take control of this situation, maybe even trying to stop me.

But who knows what these two were thinking?

* * *

**EPOV**

"ALICE THAT IS NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!" I quietly yelled.

"Yes it will Edward; I know these things! Whether I'm clairvoyant or not, I KNOW these things! You can't read her mind even!" Alice muttered.

Bah. When will this spunky vampire ever give up?

"NO!" I yelled, causing Alice to flinch.

"NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!!!" I repeated, and then flung my hand to the side.

Bad move…

Very, VERY bad move.

I felt the granite-like skin of only one possible species.

Vampire.

And there was only one other person besides us Cullens in this class.

Isabella Swan, Bella Swan.

Great.

I already have made myself look like a complete idiot and jerk; now I looked worse.

I looked at Alice's strange expression, so I took in a deep breath, and turned.

Bella was in an attack position, with her eyes locked on one living thing.

Not a cat, not the Gym teacher's dumb pet rabbit, but-

Me.

Figures; just my luck.

I just so happen to fling my left hand out into the air, in Gym, at the end of the day, at the exact moment when Bella Swan walks by me!

Coincidence? I think not!

It's merely bad luck.

Did a black cat cross my path lately? Did I walk under a ladder? Did I break a mirror?

That last one was a definite, so was I cursed to have bad luck for seven years?

But, how can I be cursed anymore? I'm already a monster, dead, and alone.

STOP EDWARD!!! WHY THINK LIKE THIS?!

You have to focus, or else this seemingly beautiful and intelligent vampire is going to kill you!

I think that's going to be a big priority for her.

Me on the top of her hit list.

Wait, hold on Edward, you're partly English.

Well, you used to be…

In England, isn't a black cat considered good luck?!

WHY DO I CARE?!

WHAT'S SO IMPORTANT ABOUT THE STUPID BLACK CAT?!

Focus, focus, focus!!!

The odds do seem to be in our favor, but she'd HATE us.

We'd take her pride, and squash it.

"FINE! Is that how you want things to be?!" Bella yelled.

Only one word came to mind:

Hothead.

It seemed like she had a sign posted on her head:

'Caution! Short-Temper Circuit! May blow up at any time!'

When I looked again, I saw her ready to pounce and yelled as a simple reflex.

"Wait!"

Too late.

"Come on Alice; we HAVE to stop her!" I whispered mutely, jumping toward Bella.

"_What are we going to do?"_ She thought.

"I don't know; I wonder if she has an ability?" I wondered.

"_I have no idea; why?" _

"Just curious."

"_What should we do?"_

"Um…well, we could fight her?"

"_NOT a chance!"_

"Okay, okay. How about we pin her down and try to talk to her?"

"_That's better. Fighting solves nothing. Unless it's in James case."_

I flinched at the name. I HATE him. We STILL can't figure out where he went off.

"_Can you read her mind?"_

"No; that's what has confused me. That's never happened to me before."

"_Strange; here we go!"_ Alice thought.

I braced myself for what might was going to happen next.

* * *

**BPOV**

What are they whispering about?

That fact is bothering me; he seems to be the only one talking!

She isn't even shaking or nodding her head!

Well, I wonder how they're going to do this?

Kill me, hurt me, or what?

I was utterly shocked at what they did next.

* * *

**EPOV**

As Alice and I collided with Bella, we each grabbed one of her arms.

She fought back and hissed madly.

She didn't react like James did when we did this to him, but she couldn't shake our grasp.

Not like James.

The evil, crazy, bloodlusting man. Blond hair pulled back into a rubber band, a small goatee, and a mustache.

But one could not forget his piercing, cold blood red eyes.

"Let ME go!" Bella yelled, fighting against our ironclad grasp.

"All we want to do is talk to you!" Alice yelled.

"Then let me GO!" She repeated.

I sighed; she was SO stubborn.

"But the point is, will you run away?" I questioned her.

"Isn't that my choice? You can't just keep me prisoner!" She screamed.

"Not like him- please not like him- please." She whispered.

WHO is HIM?

I watched as she smoothly rocked back and forth in our grasp, dry sobbing.

If she were human right now, she would most definitely be crying.

"Calm down! We won't hurt you! Don't worry; we aren't like that!" Alice said soothingly.

"Don't worry." I said, looking her in the eyes.

She immediately calmed in our grasp.

They are a beautiful butterscotch color, with a light sparkle in them.

The thing that made me the happiest was, she was staring at me, too.

* * *

**BPOV**

They went on both sides of me and the two grabbed one of my arms, then pulled me to the ground.

It reminded me of the blond man, when he grabbed and threw me against my mirror.

"Let ME go!" I yelled, panic spreading through me.

"All we want to do is talk to you!" Alice yelled.

All they want to do is talk to me?

I doubt it.

Not if they're anything like blondie.

"Then let me GO!" I repeated.

I heard Edward sigh.

Good, I hope they find out tat I'm stubborn.

"But the point is, will you run away?" He asked.

"Isn't that MY choice? You can't just keep me prisoner!" I screamed.

It reminded me of HIM.

If I could cry, I would be. Right now.

"Not like him- please not like him- please." I shook, rocking back in forth in their grip.

"Calm down! We won't hurt you! Don't worry, we aren't like that!" Alice whispered, clearly trying to calm me down.

"Don't worry." Edward repeated.

He then looked into my eyes, and I immediately lost my train of thought.

I felt myself loosen up, and just looked into his beautiful eyes.

They were a beautiful ocher color, somewhere between yellow and butterscotch.

Very beautiful.

"Okay. What do you want?" I asked, calming myself.

"We need to talk." Edward answered, offering me a hand.

I gladly accepted his hand and allowed him to pull me up.

"Will you run away?" He teased.

"Not unless I need to." I replied.

This was one strange first day.

* * *

**Okay, people. I know you all are probably annoyed that they just met and it's Chapter 9. **

**She'll move in soon, I promise!!!**

**(At least before Ch. 15)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Rae**


	11. Chapter 10: Broken

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Broken**

**When we were walking to the school's parking lot, I finally remembered Edward's firm grasp on my arm.**

"**Can you just let me go?! I'm not going to freaking run away!" I yelled, trying to shrug out of his grasp.**

**Didn't work.**

**Ooo…I feel an evil idea coming on….**

**I wish he would just learn that I'm not going to run away, I can walk on my own!**

**He STILL had that iron clasp on my arm, and it's really annoying me right now!**

**With a mischievous grin planted on my face, I played innocent.**

"**Okay. I'm sorry for being rude. Please forgive me!" I whimpered.**

**Fall for it…Fall for it…YES!  
**

**Perfect. Just as I planned.**

**He moved in front of me, and placed his hands on my shoulders. **

**He looked genuinely puzzled, maybe even surprised!**

"**Really?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.**

"**Uh…" I began, almost losing myself in his eyes.**

**I then did it.**

**I set my plan into action.**

**I quickly turned to the side, and grabbed his left hand that had previously been on my shoulder. Using just a small amount of strength, I flipped him over, headfirst into the gravel. Sealing off my plan, I grabbed his right hand and pulled it tightly behind his back.**

**And he's OUT! He's pinned!**

**HA!**

"**NO!" I stated, answering his previous question.**

**Alice tried to stifle her giggle, but then burst into hysterics.**

"**OUCH!" He yelled.**

**I guess vampires can feel pain!**

'**Hey WHAT are you doing?!**

**Alice!**

**Figures…someone is always ruining my fun!**

"**But more importantly, HOW did you DO that?! I mean you're almost as short as I am, I can't do that…" She babbled.**

**Hmm…so pixie over there likes my work.**

"**Thanks." I muttered, looking down.**

"**I'm pleased that you two-OUCH- enjoy my pain. OUCH! Can you let me go now? You've proven your-OUCH-point." Edward fumed.**

"**Oh! Edward, I forgot you were there!" I answered sarcastically.**

**I them made a motion of releasing his hand to let him go, but instead sat on him.**

"**You wanted to talk about something, didn't you?" I asked innocently.**

"**I meant at OUR house! GET OFF!" He fumed. **

**This is enjoyable.**

**He makes a nice chair. **

**Hmm, I got another idea stored for him…**

**Oh yes, Bella, you are a conniving little vampire. Yes you are!**

**I stood up, pretending to be a delicate, sweet flower.**

**He let out a small 'umph' and then rolled over, facing Alice and I.**

**I was still smiling, hoping I didn't sugarcoat it too much.**

"**Can someone at least help me up?" He sighed.**

**I sighed, making it look like too much work.**

"**Can't you just-" He flashed me a crooked grin- "Fine." **

**I hope he thinks I fell for that stupid, lopsided grin.**

**That beautiful, adorable crooked gr-**

**STOP IT BELLA!**

**You hate him, remember?**

**Back to the present Bella. I stuck my hand out and then I once again plastered that innocent smile on my face.**

**This is most definitely ANNOYING!!!**

**He accepted my hand, probably thinking of it as a truce.**

**Man was he wrong.**

**I added more strength in pulling him up then he expected, therefore sending him flying into the air.**

**Whilst Alice and I began rolling on the floor hysterically laughing.**

"**This is so much fun!" I cried in between laughs.**

**When we looked his way, we watched him pulling himself up from the dent in the concrete sidewalk 100 yards away.**

**When he looked into my eyes, the expression "If looks could kill" passed through me.**

**I actually sent him FLYING!**

**But my humor was soon torn; he was running toward me with a death stare. Cursing under his breath.**

**Maybe I went a little too far?**

"**OKAY THAT'S IT!" He yelled.**

**He was now standing in front of me.**

"**Sorry." I muttered innocently.**

"**WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" He exploded.**

"**My very existence." I whispered, sending a small puff of air into his face.**

"**I mean what's your problem with me? Why me?" He asked.**

**That ticked me off. He looked **_**sorry**_** for me. **

**I shrugged.**

**Just as he was about to blow up in my face, once again, Alice stepped in between us.**

"**That's enough you two!"**

"**Hey- I'll simmer down when you get your "brother" over here to quit feeling sorry for me!" I yelled.**

"**Alice-" Edward began.**

"**NO! You will stop fighting, because we need t talk to you, Bella, about some important stuff!" Alice fumed.**

**Wow. Pixie girl can really explode!**

"**Fine!" Edward and I replied, crossing our arms across our chests in unison.**

"**Geez…you two ARE perfect for each other…" Alice whispered under her breath.**

"**ARE NOT!" We both yelled.**

"**Whatever…think what you like. Now, come on! We got to get home and tell Carlisle." Alice answered.**

"**Crazy pixie." I whispered.**

"**Tell me about it!" Edward laughed.**

**I laughed along to his soft, musical laugh.**

"**Wow! Am I hearing correctly? Did you two just get along for a split second?" Alice laughed sarcastically.**

**We both stopped laughing.**

"**SHUT UP!" We both yelled.**

**This was starting to get REALLY annoying.**

"**This is getting annoying." Edward stated.**

"**Nice assumption, Sherlock Holmes." I muttered.**

"**Can you STOP insulting me for ONE second?" He shouted, turning to face me.**

"**1…okay. I can begin insulting you again." I joked.**

"**UHH! You are UNBELIEVEABLE!" He yelled.**

**I curtsied.**

"**Glad to be of service." I teased.**

"**Come on!" Alice yelled, standing in front if her car.**

**He sill held my arm!**

"**Come on, Bella." Edward said, trying to pull me to his Volvo.**

"**I have my own car, thank you very much. I can drive myself." I huffed, turning toward my car.**

"**Edward, you take your Volvo. I'll go with Bella to our house. See you there." Alice ordered, waving him off.**

"**Hi! We're going to be great friends." Alice squealed, hugging me.**

"**O-Okay. How do you know that?" I asked, staring blankly at her.**

"**We'll all explain at our house." Alice replied, "Now come on! I love your car, it's so cute!"**

"**Thanks."**

* * *

**EPOV**

**Stupid, stupid girl!**

**She is SO annoying.**

**And yet, I love her. Her eyes, her laugh, her sarcasm, her sick wicked, mind.**

**But I can't let her know that.**

**She can't find out. **

**But, Alice.**

**She's blocking her thoughts from me…she has a plan.**

**I know her mind…she's trying to set me up.**

**With Bella. **"**So, Bella, what do you think of my brother?" Alice asked.**

* * *

BPOV

"**What do you mean? Why do you ask?" I stated defensively.**

"**Oh, nothing. I think he likes you!" Alice joked.**

"**Shut up! I think your brother is a defensive, annoying jerk. No offense to you, I like you." I informed.**

"**He really is a gentleman, deep down. You just have to find it." She replied.**

**Not wanting to talk about it anymore, I turned on the radio.**

**There has to be something on to shut her up.**

**When I turned on a certain channel, I was about to turn it off, but Alice stopped me.**

"**I like this song." She pleaded.**

"**Alright." **

**It's MY car, MY radio…when did you become so selfish, Bella?**

**Well, at least you didn't say that.**

**I don't like this song.**

**_The broken clock is a comfort  
It helps me sleep tonight  
Maybe it can stop tomorrow  
From stealing all my time  
And I am here still waiting  
But I still have my doubts  
I am damaged at best  
Like you've already figured out_**

_I'm falling apart  
I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart  
That's still beating  
In the pain…_

**So true..**

**I was dry sobbing, and if I could cry, I would be.**

**That sounded just like me.**

**This song…everything.**

**_…The broken locks are rolling  
you got inside my head  
I tried my best to be guarded  
But I'm an open book instead  
And I still see your reflection  
Inside my eyes_**

**_They're looking for purpose  
They're still looking for life  
I'm falling apart  
I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart  
That's still beating  
in the pain  
there the healing  
Anyway I find meaning_**

**_So I'm holding on  
I'm still holding  
I'm still holding  
I'm still holding  
I'm barely holding on to you_**

_**I'm handing on another day**  
_**_Just to see what you will throw my way  
And Im hanging on to the words you say  
You said that I will be OK_**

**_The broken lights on the freeway  
left me here alone  
I may have lost my way now  
Haven't forgotten my way home_**

**_I'm falling apart  
I'm barely breathing  
with a broken heart  
that's still beating  
In the pain  
There is healing  
In your name  
I find meaning  
So Im holding on  
I'm still holding… (Broken By: Lifehouse)_**

**Is that how I feel about Edward?  
**

**No…I hate him!!!**

"**Are you okay, Bella?" Alice asked, as she looked at me with worried eyes.**

"**Huh? Oh yah. This song just strikes a nerve." I responded. **

"**About what?" She asked.**

**She was the first person…EVER to be curious about my past.**

"**Can you tell me?" She asked.**

"**My past wasn't the best. It was horrible, actually. I'll tell you about it later, okay?" I responded.**

"**Okay, Bella, I'll tell you about mine, too. Later." She answered, turning back to her bubbly self.**

"**I like you, Alice." I informed.**

**"Me too, Bella. It's right there." She answered, pointing toward a huge mansion.**

**Wow. Not only their home, but Alice.**

**She is the only person I trust beside my family.**

**I hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter!!!**

**Rae**

* * *


	12. Chapter 11: James

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. End of Story. Period. No chance. No way. I wish!!!**

**Sorry this chapter is so boring, guys. I needed it to explain Bella's past in detail, I kind of got into it.**

* * *

**Chapter: James**

"This place is huge!" I stood planted to the grass, staring in awe at the large house.

No. No way this could be a house.

This is a _mansion_.

"Wait until you see the inside! You're going to love living here!" She giggled.

Wait. Living here?

WHAT is she talking about? I'm not going to live here.

Am I?

"Huh?" I mumbled.

I'm confused. VERY confused.

"We'll talk about it later." She replied.

I just stood there for a few minutes, taking it all in.

I was here. Going into a house full of vampires.

_Alone_.

Surrounded im my thoughts, my emotions, my fears.

Until someone bumped into me.

I knew who it was, just because of the feeling going through me.

An electric shock.

I couldn't figure out what the shock was, because I've never felt it before.

"What's your problem, Edward?" I yelled, not even looking behind me.

"Oh sorry. I didn't see you there." He teased.

"You know, I think you are a-" I began.

"Bella, you coming? Hello, _Edward_. Why are you harassing my friend?" Alice babbled on and on and _on_.

"Yeah, Edward. Why are you harassing me?" I joked.

I abruptly turned and ran over to a very jumpy and skipping Alice.

I didn't want to see that perfect grin on Edward's face.

BELLA! STOP THINKING LIKE THAT!

I heard something like a "Women today!" from Edward.

I sighed and followed Alice.

When I walked into the house, I saw a bunch of people lined up.

Ugh. HOW big is this family?!

"Hello, dear! Welcome!" A beautiful woman with caramel-colored hair shook in delight.

She ran over to me and hugged me.

WOW.

I don't even _know_ her!

"Um, hi." I replied nervously.

I heard a stifled laugh from behind me.

I had to conceal the rolling of my eyes as Edward laughed at me.

I could see my hands shaking.

Why was I so scared of this family?

This wonderful, beautiful hostess welcoming me?

I can't believe my hands are actually _shaking_!

I know why…I don't like this.

Being surrounded and outnumbered, for that matter, by vampires.

"What's wrong, honey?" The hostess asked.

She sounded worried.

About _me_.

Well that's a first!

"Uh, n-nothing." I tried to calm my shaking hands.

I had no success; I hid them behind my back in failure, knowing Edward could see them.

I hope he's amused right now.

"Sorry we didn't introduce ourselves sooner! I'm Esme." She responded, taking my hand.

She then proceeded to lead me towards everyone else.

"This is my husband, Carlisle. This is Jasper, Rosalie, and here's Emmett." She pointed, "And you already know Alice and Edward." She finished.

"Yeah. I know them." I confirmed, shooting a glare at a very smug Edward.

He's really ticking me off today, with his smugness.

And I'm the one who pulled prank on _him_.

_I_ should be smug. Not _him_.

He just smirked and…stared at me.

"What are you staring at?" I mouthed.

What is his problem?

Is he mental? Or just annoying?

He simply shrugged, and looked away.

"So Bella, you now know us. We don't know you, however. Why did you move to Forks?" Carlisle asked.

"Actually, I know as much about you as you know about me. We only know each other's names."

What is this?

A introduction or an interrogation?

"My Dad-and my mother-live here. I got sick of Boise." I shrugged.

"Hmm. Any special powers?" He continued his interrogation.

"Uh, ya. Psychometrey." I answered.

"What's that?" Alice interrupted.

Well, she certainly likes to ask questions.

"It's the power to tell of an object's past, present, and future. Very interesting." He informed.

Ugh, I hate questions.

Well, being the one they're directed at.

"Before we continue this little interrogation of ours, do you guys have any powers?" I grinned.

"First, we aren't interrogating you. We're merely curious. And second, yes, three of us." He replied.

"Whatever. I call this interrogating, and you can call it curiosity. Who and what?" I asked.

"Alice, Edward, and Jasper. They'll tell you." Carlisle waved to the three.

"Mine's Precognition. That's why you saw us hunting in Boise, I saw you there in a vision, so I thought I'd come. That's why you were so confused about what I was talking about early." Alice piped up.

"I'm an empath." Jasper simply stated.

Just like me. Quiet, simple.

I was curious about what Edward was the most.

"I'm a Telepath. It's annoying most of the time. With one exception." He shrugged.

"What am I thinking about right now?" I challenged.

What's the exception, though?

"That's the problem, the exception. I don't know what you're thinking. I'm drawing a blank with you. It's like I and everyone else are on AM, and you're on FM. It's confusing." His smug smile disappeared.

Good.

Pretty boy doesn't know what I'm thinking about.

"I can, however, read faces very well; stop calling me pretty boy, I don't like that." He laughed.

It was like we were in our own little world, a bubble, blocking everyone else out.

Strange.

"Are you sure you can't read my mind right now? There are several specific things I'm shouting about right now, and guess who they're all about?" I smirked in a singsong voice.

"Care to say that to my face?" Edward challenged, pressing on.

With a smug, annoying smile.

I looked at Esme, and then at the rest of the Cullens.

"Too colorful."

I hope he can see the amusement dancing in my eyes.

His smile once again faded.

And mine grew, on accord.

Just then, I was pulled into a gigantic bear hug from behind.

If I were human, I would've had a few broken bones.

Make that _A LOT_ of broken bones.

I hissed, slipping out of the bear's grip with ease.

I was in an attack pose for the second time today, ready to fight.

To the death, if need be.

But when a hand was placed on my shoulder, I felt a wave of calmness pass through me.

Jasper.

My position instantly relaxed.

"Hmm. Sassy…feisty. I like it. You really picked a winner with this one, Edward." Emmett's booming laughter filled the room.

"SHUT UP!" Edward and I yelled.

"My assumption still stands." Emmett shrugged, walking back to his place next to Rosalie.

"Ugh." We continued.

"You stop talking."

We quit there, both crossing our arms in unison.

For the _second _time today.

"So, Bella. Would you lie to live here?" Carlisle asked, pointing out what Alice's intentions were in the beginning.

"WHAT?!" Edward yelled.

"Shut it, Edward. I asked her earlier." Alice shouted.

I was playing it cool.

I decided right away,

"Yes." I answered.

"Awesome! You, Rosalie, and I can do girly stuff, watch movies, shop, wage war with the guys, annoy-" Alice rambled on.

"Hmm. Sounds like fun! Let me just tell Charlie." I jumped up, quickly grabbing my cell phone out of my pocket.

"What? Is Charlie your _boyfriend_?" Edward sneered.

When I looked into Edward's eyes, I did not see what I expected. I suspected them to be filled with amusement, but it looked almost like some sort of _pain_.

Pained? Agonized?

Very strange…

"Why, jealous? No, he's my Dad, idiot. And for your information, I've never had a boyfriend in my life, or in my previous life. I doubt I ever will, in my condition." I shook, filled with sadness.

I felt doomed to this life, doomed to be alone.

It's good to have friends, though.

But I envy what Jasper and Alice have, or the relationship that Emmett and Rosalie have.

They are so lucky to have each other.

"Bella, I have a question." Alice coxed me out of my thoughts.

"Shoot." I sniffled.

"Why were you so sad in the car, and who is the 'him' you were talking about in the Gym?" She looked up at me, sympathetic.

I sighed, let a weak smile escape my lips. "Well, I did say to you earlier that I would tell you about my past sooner or later. I guess that time is now."

"Continue. I want to know, too." Carlisle once again butted in.

"I'm warning you, it's not sweet or a fairytale." I warned.

"Go on, come on!" Emmett goaded.

"Fine. I was born in 1891…here. My Mother left us, my Dad and I. My Dad, Charlie, thought it would be a good idea to send me out of this small town, and into a large town for a city life. So, I was sent to a boarding school in Seattle when I was 17, in 1908."

This was most definitely striking a nerve.

Carlisle nodded, signaling for me to go on.

I had run away. I couldn't stand the boarding school, but I didn't want to disappoint my Dad and I liked Seattle. I bought an apartment by myself. I had hated that boarding school, I think it's name was Wuthersworth."

"I'm dying to find out what happens next!" Alice pouted.

How cliché.

"Funny you should say that." A smile was twitching upon my face.

"How is it _funny_?" Edward asked.

He looked _curious_. About _me_.

I laughed. "I shouldn't be laughing, it's a serious matter in itself, but I'm laughing at my mere stupidity. If I hadn't have run away, I wouldn't be standing here. Cold, alone. I'd have died. A happy, human life. Hopefully."

"Let's continue. I remember that day perfectly. June 27, 1908. I was sitting there alone on my bed, at 3:33 in the morning. I was wondering why I ran away from Wuthersworth, why I was sitting in an old apartment building in Seattle by myself. And then _he_ came. The one who changed my life forever. Pure evil and insanity, in my mind. And yes, Alice, that's the '_him_' I was referring to. I didn't want to get hurt by another vampire like _him_."

I had stopped, and was now dry sobbing.

I felt a presence next to me, one I wasn't expecting.

Edward.

He was now holding my hand rubbing soothing circles into my hand and then in my shoulders.

"I'm sorry, everyone, this just strikes an old wound, a large nerve. I'll continue now."

"He started talking to me, telling me he was my worst nightmare. My life would be completely altered, called me 'sweetie' and 'my dearest Bella'. It makes me sick to my stomach. I was yelling at him in panic, and then he was standing right in front of me, after being a hundred feet away a second before. He told me everything was going to be alright, and that I shouldn't be afraid. He held my hand in his strong hands, and brushed my hair away from my neck on the left side. He then tilted me, sank his head down, and bit. Oh, how did that hurt. I started screaming, I was on fire." I shook my head in pain, revealing the bite mark on my neck.

I held up one hand to stop Carlisle from talking, signaling that I was going to continue.

"The thing is, he didn't leave. He didn't soothe me, he didn't try to tell me everything was going to be okay. Instead, a woman came with fire red hair and stood beside him. You know what the worst part is? They started laughing at me, at my pain. I could hear it, nagging me in the back of the head those three days of pure pain. Guess what they also did?" I asked in pure bitterness.

I was getting into my story.

"What?" Edward asked, soothingly.

"They bit me, every hour. No, every half hour. Him, then her, Him, her, him her…_EVERY_ hour." I began to show them the bite marks, only seen in the light against my pale skin.

"On my legs, my arms, my neck, my stomach, and my back. Oh, that hurt added to the pain. I thought I was being tortured to death, which if you think about it, I was. Guess what they did when my transformation was finished?"

"Hmm?" Alice asked.

"They left. Left me, a newborn, alone and _hungry_. I only gave in once, one human. After that, animals. Only animals. Do you want to know how my Daddy was changed?" I asked, returning to my childhood nickname for my Dad.

"How?" Jasper asked.

"The same way. Minus the redhead, the bites, and the laughter. They just stood there, staring at him. I always wondered why they only tortured me. I had never even seen them before!"

"I'm so sorry, Bella, I can't believe that. What did he look like, though?" Carlisle asked.

"Um…blonde hair pulled back in a band, dirty blonde hair, a small mustache and goatee, and-"

"The craziest, bloodthirsty, red piercing eyes you could ever see." I shook in fright.

Edward had now looked up, and was snarling.

A thought struck him, and he had now jumped from his seat next to me.

"James." He muttered.

* * *

**What does everyone think?  
**

**I'm sorry, everyone, but I have some bad news...**

**School this Monday!!!**

**=[**

**Yah, I know. The worst part is, I only can get on a computer on the Weekends. **

**Looks like a review once a week.**

**Sucks right?**

**Well, I'm saying good-bye to Winter Break with two extra long chapters!!!**

**Rae**


	13. Chapter 12: Life Sucks!

**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!!! Thanks for the reviews!!!**

* * *

Chapter 12: Life Sucks

"James?" I asked warily.

He looked _mad_.

No. Mad didn't even describe it.

I watched him pace back and forth in the living room before Carlisle stopped him.

"Edward, I know y-." He began.

I heard a small gasp escape from Esme.

"E-Edward! Control your foot!" She yelled, staring down at the floor.

Wow. The floor was dented, an imprint of his foot carved in it.

"DO YOU EXPECT ME TO BE CALM?! THIS HAPPENING TO HER IS ENTIRELY THAT PSYCHO JAMES FAULT!!! AGAIN!" He yelled.

"Edward, please calm down," I mutely whispered.

Jasper laid a hand on Edward's shoulder, causing him to relax completely.

Or so we thought.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! THAT MANIAC NEEDS TO BE STOPPED!" He screamed.

I can't take this anymore. It's my fault he's so angry, my fault there's a foot imprint in their floor, and- well, everything that goes wrong seems to be based on me.

I think my panic button just buzzed.

"Uh, um…I got to go…" I stifled, racing out the door.

"Wait!" Edward yelled, but I was already gone.

I ran through the forest, watching the trees swish past me.

I don't want people to get angry about things that have to do with me. I can't stand it!

I lived my life in solitude not only because of my fear of my own species, but fear of myself.

I'm a monster, I don't deserve to be here. I don't deserve to live for eternity, I should be locked up in a cage.

Ha. Funny thought, me in a cage. Would have to be a freakin' strong one.

I decided to sit myself on the top of a rather large pine, watching the sunset. It is so beautiful, so peaceful. ONLY to be interrupted by one of the most annoying creatures on the planet.

"Yes, Edward?" I asked, without altering my position.

"How did you know it was me?" He asked.

"How did you find me?" I shot back.

"Touché." He smirked.

Man, I can just feel that annoying, smug crooked grin boring into my back.

"Wipe that stupid smirk off your face, before I slap you." I snapped.

"Ouch. Hold on, you've known me for a total of 2 hours? And yet you know me so well." He replied.

"If you are too stupid and arrogantly self-centered to understand the double meaning in my words, I'm basically saying LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled, swiftly turning to face him.

I ended up bumping into him; he had been standing RIGHT behind me!

"UGH!" I threw my hands up in the air.

"May I ask you a question?" He whispered.

"You just did." I huffed, folding my arms across my chest.

He is SO annoying!

"How do you know me so well, and yet I don't have the first clue about you?" He thoughtfully asked.

"I told you all about my past."

"You are SO oblivious! The past is just that, the past! I mean how you are now! For crying out loud, that was 100 years ago!" He fumed.

"Hmm…maybe the reason you don't know the first thing about me is because I don't want you to now!" I screamed.

I took in his actions as he let out an exasperated sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"See you tomorrow at school. Oh, and I'll be moving in tomorrow." I faked a cheerful voice.

When I was about to jump off the 150-foot tall tree, I thought about something.

"Hey, Edward?"

"Yes?"

"How DID you actually find me?" I asked.

He smirked. "Your scent is easy to distinguish. You have a floral scent, like freesia."

"Bu-Bye."

I had jumped off and rushed through the forest, towards home.

Time to tell Charlie about my new home.

I'm definitely going to miss him, but Renee I can live without.

As I walked up to the door, I heard commotion inside.

"Hey."

"Hello, sweetie! You're late; we were SO worried!" Mom ran up to me.

Ya, I'm a 117 almost indestructible vampire, and my mother STILL worries about me.

I sent a pleading look to Charlie, and let out a sigh.

"Mom, Dad, I have some news."

* * *

Well, yesterday was interesting. Mom totally freaked about me leaving home "again". But Charlie seemed happy I was living with some vampires my own age.

I finally came around to thinking about my new living situation. I wonder which room I'm receiving?

Oh well, I'll find that out later.

As I pulled up to the school, I saw a huge, yellow sign plastered on the Office:

"Winter Dance! Remember: It's formal! On December 20th, , from 6:00 P.M. – 9:00."

Ugh, I hate dances. I don't think so.

"Hey Bella!"

What a wonderful way to start out my day.

"Hello, Mike."

"I was wondering if you would like to go to the dance with me?" He asked, hopeful.

No. NO. No. Absolutely, positively NO!

"Mike, I don't do dances. Sorry." I briskly walked away, leaving a disappointed Newton and one other.

Figures, it's Tuesday. I hate Miserable Mondays and Terrible Tuesdays. In face, I hate all days ending in the letter "y".

The one other was laughing at something.

"What's so funny, Cullen?" I barked.

"He immediately stopped laughing and gulped.

I quickly closed the gap between us and coldly stared into his frightened eyes.

"Umm…uh…"

"What is it?" I whispered, breathing into his ear.

He let out a small gasp, and then answered quickly.

"I was just thinking how pathetic Mike Newton is."

"And why is that?"

"I'd rather not mention it. Now back off." His sweet breath fanned over my face, as I returned a gasp.

"O-Okay. See you in Biology." I stuttered, as I turned.

I was just listening to the clicking of my designer heels on the pavement when a warm hand touched my shoulder.

Well, I guess ANYTHING would be warm to me.

I jerked away before the person could feel the inhuman coolness of my skin.

"Bella." Eric let out an ear-to-ear grin, trying to sound convincing.

Eww, His voice is very nasally; it hurts my ears.

"Eric." I plastered my usual fake smile on my face.

I heard a small chuckle escape from Edward as he walked by.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go to the dance with me?" He grinned.

Today is SO not my day.

"Sorry. I don't do dances. Bye." I walked away from him, keeping my eyes locked on my first period class. English.

* * *

School got annoying.

Correction: Annoying is an understatement.

Horrific is a much, much more fitting word.

I had probably about 95% of the male population at my school asking me to the dance.

I think several lost their girlfriends.

Other than that, school was uneventful.

But what happened next, I definitely was not expecting,

Nor prepared for.

I began to walk at the snail's pace of a human towards my wonderful car. My baby.

I heard a screech and snapped my head to see a long, blue van coming toward me. Uncontrollably.

Great.

I rolled out of the way, pretending to be in shock.

Tyler Crowley finally got his monster to stop, landing a mere inch from the bumper of my baby.

He quickly jumped out and raced toward me, were everyone was gathering around.

"Are you all right?!" He shrieked.

"Yes, Tyler. But more importantly, is my baby okay?" I asked.

He looked taken aback. "Your baby?"

"Yes, Tyler, my baby. I'm talking about my car that you almost freakin' killed. You know, the one worth millions? Ring a bell?!" I yelled.

"Oh, sorry. I have a queston for you, though." He stated, offering me a hand.

I declined and stood up on my own, flattening my wrinkled clothes.

"Shoot."

"Will you go to the Winter Dance with me?"

Make that 96%.

"No. Sorry, but I don't go to dances." I nearly shrieked, that question and my answer seemed to pop up a lot today.

"Oh, okay." He looked sad.

I watched in horror as people starting running up to me, trying to ask me a ton of questions.

Life sucks and then you die.

If only I could be so lucky.

* * *

**Hmm... **

**Is it good?**

**Rae**


	14. Chapter 13: To Die Fighting

**Read the note at the bottom, it's important!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, besides the words below this message.**

* * *

**BPOV**

Thank the lord that's over.

But now, I have to go to the Cullen house.

With Edward…

That spoiled, annoying, snobby, stupid, obnoxious brat.

"Well, I'm leaving. Bye, Charlie!" I yelled, walking out the door.

"Bye, baby!" He answered.

Just as I was heading out of the small garden, my thoughts were interrupted.

By a shrill voice…my mother.

"Shortcake! You aren't going to leave without saying good-bye to your mommy?" She grumbled.

I was hoping I could make a clean escape.

I guess not.

"Oh, sorry. I thought you were at the store." I lied, knowing she would buy it.

"That's okay, sweetie! Love you!" She pinched my cheeks.

Nothing worse that an oversensitive neat freak mother who babies her 117- year-old vampire daughter.

* * *

"I'm home!"

I guess I have a right to say that…

"YES, you will! LISTEN TO ME!" Alice's voice greeted me.

"Too bad. IT WILL NOT HAPPEN!" Edward yelled.

This sounds so familiar…

I hope I can be spared from this fight...

"Hello?!"

"Shut up! She's here." Alice whispered.

Ya, right. Like I can't hear you.

Go on believing.

"Welcome, Bella!" Rose muttered.

A pair of large arms wrapped around my waist.

"EMMETT!" I screamed, sending my elbow into his ribs.

"OUCH!"

I ran up the stairs, trembling with fear.

I don't like people sneaking up on me. I can't take it! Not after _him_…

I ran straight into a gorgeous gold room. On one side, there was a long, black leather sofa. On the other, there was a huge stereo and thousands of CDs.

Sitting in the far corner of the black sofa, I pulled my knees up to my chest.

* * *

"BELLA!" Alice yelled.

How long has it been?

5 minutes? 10? 20?

I hear muted whispers…

"Emmett! Don't do that unless you know Bella is comfortable." Rosalie hissed.

"She isn't comfortable around other vampires, remember?" Alice sniffled.

"Please, Emmett. I know you already love Bella as a sister, but please. Give her time." Carlisle explained.

There goes Carlisle, in his business voice.

Wait...

They love me?

"I hope she's okay." Esme stated in a motherly tone.

"I'm sorry, Bella! I didn't mean to do that to you! Please forgive me!" Emmett pleaded.

Everybody worried about me…except Edward.

* * *

**EPOV**

"We have already had this conversation before!" I yelled.

"Why can't you just except my visions?! Every single one of my visions involves Bella and you now!" Alice shrieked.

I think I should see everyone else's input on this...

ANYTHING to avoid this obnoxious pixie!

_"Wonderful. They're at it again."_ Rosalie thought.

_"Edward! You better be listening to me!"_ Alice thought.

Yeah right.

_"Ha! Edward and Bella sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First-"_

"EMMETT! SHUT UP!" I yelled.

_"Technically, I'm not speaking."_ Emmett.

_"There're so many emotions going around!" _Jasper.

_"I wonder when sweet little Bella is going to be here!" _

Sure, Esme. Bella is dripping with sweetness.

_"Which room can Bella have? Hmm...I need to build another room. She can stay with Edward until I get it fixed...maybe." _

Oh, great! WITH ME?! In my room?! NO! CARLISLE! How could you?!

"Edward! You will love Bella whether you like it or NOT!" Alice screamed.

This is SO annoying.

I know Alice is mad, but she is LOUD!

I mean, I'm right HERE! And I have vampire hearing!

She's been badgering me about this for 3 days!

"Can we stop talking about this?!"

"NO!" Alice yelled.

"You WILL fall in LOVE with BELLA, and THAT IS THAT!"

"How many TIMES do I have to SAY this?! I WILL NOT!!!" I yelled.

"YES you will! LISTEN TO ME!" Alice's voice greeted me.

"Too bad. IT WILL NOT!" I shouted.

"Hello?!"

"Shut up! Bella's here." Alice whispered.

No kidding, idiot.

I watched Rose turn around the corner.

"Welcome, Bella." She muttered.

Emmett made a noiseless journey behind Bella.

Oh holy-

"EMMETT!" She screamed, elbowing him in the ribs.

"OUCH!" Emmett yelled, as Bella retreated up the stairs.

I hope she's okay…maybe I should go find her.

No…

But what does she think of me?

"BELLA!" Alice screamed.

With no reply.

"Emmett! Don't do that unless you know Bella is comfortable." Rosalie hissed.

"She isn't comfortable around other vampires, remember?" Alice sniffled.

"Please, Emmett. I know you love Bella already as a sister, but please. Give her time." Carlisle explained.

"I hope she's okay." Esme stated in a motherly tone,

"I'm sorry, Bella! I didn't mean to do that to you! Please forgive me!" Emmett pleaded.

Okay, that's it. I am going to go help her.

I can't leave her to hide in fright…

Even if she thinks of me as the smallest, dumbest from of life on the Earth.

I'm really not.

I care about her, but I hate her at the same time.

Definitely not love…nope.

Definitely NOT love.

A mixed emotion?

* * *

**BPOV**

Oh no!

Footsteps.

Someone's trying to come and find me.

No…I can't let that happen.

Startled, I quickly looked for an escape route.

No door today…

The window! Perfect!

Gently and soundlessly jumping from the sofa, I clambered to the window.

Got to hurry…faster!!!

My fingers nimbly unlocked the window,

As I jumped out, Edward's voice broke through my thoughts.

"Bella?"

Too late.

I was already gone.

* * *

**EPOV**

I had already checked all the other rooms, except mine.

Wait…the window is being opened.

"Bella?" I whispered.

She isn't here.

But the window IS open.

And she's gone.

Through the window.

Great.

Another chase…

As I climbed through the window, her scent overwhelmed me.

I didn't know a vampire could smell SO good.

It's driving me freaking CRAZY!!!

She smells almost human…so intoxicating.

Like my own personal drug.

I have to find her…to tell her I….

I…I can't.

I can't tell her.

Ever.

* * *

**BPOV**

Ah, the sweet evening air.

It wipes my problems away…

All my fears, all of my feelings…gone.

"Hello."

Huh?

Who is that?!

"Who are you?!" I yelled.

"Me? I'm Riku. Pleased to make your acquaintance, Isabella." He replied.

Greaat.

And...

My problems are back.

Great! Just freaking great!

Couldn't I have like, at least 5 freakin' minutes?!

Why ME?!

"I know what you are, Isabella. I am the same. We both have special powers." Riku laughed.

"Huh? HOW?!" I shrieked.

3 other men emerged from behind Riku.

How wonderful.

More of them.

"I am Kito. I can sense vampire powers." A tall, black-haired man answered.

"I am Miono. I can track anything." A husky blonde stated.

"And I am Koyu. My power is charm. I can get anything of anything that I want." A lanky, gorgeous man chuckled.

"You already know me, of course. My power is that I have the ability to know anything about one's history by just staring at someone. For example, you are running away from the Cullens, correct?" Riku whispered.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Oh, Bella. We want you to join us." Koyu smiled.

"Let me guess. You're trying to charm me in, right, Koyu?" I laughed.

"So, maybe I am. What are you going to do about it?" He replied.

He walked briskly over to me, and started playing with my hair.

I let out a hiss, swatting his hand away.

"Don't touch me, you arrogant PIG!" I yelled.

"Once again what are you going to do about it?" Koyu muttered.

He slinked his arm around my waist, and pulled me into him.

"Ugh. Is this your attempt at being seductive? If so, you suck." I muttered.

"Now, now. You will learn to love me." Koyu whispered into my hair.

Eh...

Yeah freaking right!

I'll love it when you DIE!

Yuck.

More to add to my problems:

A charming vampire stalker.

A psycho vampire historian.

A freaky tracker.

And a big idiotic senser.

"Bella. Join us…or die." Riku stated.

I crouched into an attack position.

"Hmm…I'll take choice number two." I laughed.

"Why do you laugh at the face of death?" Kito asked.

"What's death going to do, kill me? I've got nothing to live for. Except my father." I replied.

I watched them crouch into position, and closed my eyes, ready for a quick kill.

Nah.

I want to fight.

To die fighting.

* * *

**I'm SOOO sorry!!!**

**I know I haven't updated in a while, but please forgive me!!!**

**I'm giving my readers TWO chapters.**

**Please forgive me!!!**

**I've had TONS of projects, finals, lots of homework, and I have a LIFE!!!**

**The next chapter is going to be the latest one for 2 weeks, becuase my internet will be down.**

**BUT, when it returns after those 2 weeks, I will have AT LEAST 3 chapters ready for everyone.**

**AT LEAST!!!**

**Rae**


	15. Chapter 14: Mixed Emotions

**Pictures of Miono, Koyu, Riku, and Kito will be on my page!!!**

**(Some may be Anime (cartoon-like) characters)**

**

* * *

****BPOV**

"Are you ready to die, Bella?" Riku asked.

"Well…I figured I'd take down some of you before I die." I joked.

And then, I jumped.

I ripped Kito apart, fast.

An easy kill.

"Miono! Stop running from me!" I laughed.

While Miono was taking in my last words, I tore his head from his limbs.

Now, to create a fire, fast.

I quickly brought out a small, old lighter and looked around for brush.

Come on, Bella. Got to get this started before Riku and Koyu catch me.

When I finished piling the two corpses and brush, I noticed Koyu on my tail.

Catching up to me.

"Start you freaking piece of junk!" I cursed.

My lighter flickered, and then went out.

"UGH!" I sighed.

I have to get this done, before Koyu catches me and Riku catches up.

Wait…come on…YES!

The fire started quickly, disengrating any traces of the two vampires.

Now, to deal with Riku and Koyu.

Not going to be easy…and probably resulting in my death.

Riku and Koyu walked together, coming toward me.

At human speed.

"Wait. We want to talk." They both flinched.

"Ya, right. You just want to weaken my defenses, making me easier to kill." I pointed out.

"Good job, you're right. You're intelligent, beautiful, fast, and deadly. Please, join us." Riku answered.

"NO!" I yelled.

"Fine. Then we'll kill you now." Koyu laughed bitterly, once again crouching for attack.

"Not if I can help it." A velvet voice laughed.

"Or us." Six others replied.

The Cullens.

"I don't need you guys fitting my battles for me!" I hissed.

"This is what family does. We help each other, rescue each other, and protect each other. That is what family does." Carlisle answered.

"It's okay. We'll stop." Koyu surrendered.

"No, you won't." Edward replied.

I watched him stand next to me, putting his arm around my waist.

"What?" I whispered.

"Just trust me. I'll explain later." He muttered back.

"Okay." I muttered.

This feels…strange.

But so right…as if his arms were meant to be around me.

BELLA!!! Don't think like that.

"Ah. A mind reader, correct? With a colorful past, I see." Riku nodded toward Edward.

"Who is…Victoria? Or James?" Riku pressed on.

Edward immediately stiffened at the names.

"And Bella, dear, dear, Bella. Who is this blonde-haired man? And who is, um…Jack?" Riku whispered.

* * *

**EPOV**

I watched Bella stiffen at Riku's words.

I wonder…who is Jack?

"That's it. I can't take this. Go for Riku, Edward." Bella lowly muttered.

"Bu-" I began.

"No. No questions! Wait for my signal." She whispered.

"And what would that signal be?" I asked.

Hmm…

"You'll know." She laughed.

I wonder…

But then, she turned around and kissed me.

I swear, sparks flew.

"Now!"

We both spun around jumping toward Koyu and Riku.

I killed Riku very quickly, but Koyu escaped from Bella, nimbly dodging her moves.

"GRR!!!" She yelled.

"I'll be back! And next time, Bella, I'll make you mine!" Koyu yelled, retreating.

"HA! Like that's going to happen." Bella laughed.

I growled at the thought.

* * *

**BPOV**

"Thank goodness! They're gone!" I sighed, collapsing on the couch.

"Except for Koyu…" Edward mumbled.

What kind of tone was that? Anger? Annoyance?

Jealousy?

No…or is it mixed emotions?

"What? Jealous?" I joked in a singsong voice.

"N-no! I just don't like the way he looked at you. He seemed to look at you as human. As something to eat." Edward explained, anger and another emotion crossing his beautiful face.

Yup. He's having mixed emotions.

But what of me?

"Bella?"

"Hmm?" I mumbled.

"Who is Jack?" Edward asked.

Several moments of silence passed between us.

"If you don't want to talk about it…"

"Caleb was my first boyfriend. I met him at the University. He was wonderful. Handsome, smart, kind. I loved him." I gushed.

"And?" Edward asked.

"When James attacked, Jack got worried. It was a Monday when James came, and I hadn't been in school for three days, so he came looking for me."

"The day James left…the day your change was completed." Edward pieced together.

"Yes. Remember when I told you I only killed one person?" I asked.

"Yes." Edward replied, sympathy crossing his face.

"Well, I-I was thirsty. And alone…so I…I killed him." I muttered, shaking.

"I didn't mean to." I mumbled.

I started to shake uncontrollably.

That is, until a pair of strong, cold arms encircled me.

Huh?

I looked up and my eyes melted into his.

"Wha-?" I began, but he placed one rock-hard finger to my lips.

"Shush. Don't talk." Edward whispered.

Yep, we both are definitely experiencing mixed emotions.

* * *

**Sorry...it's short.**

**I know.**

**It's going to be the last chapter for about 2 weeks...**

**If you want to know why it's going to be like this, read the note at the bottom of the last chapter.**

**Thanks,**

**Rae**


	16. Chapter 15: Shopping With The Boys

**I know it's been forever, but get this:**

**I have a life. And this cahpter is pretty long.**

**Soo, take it, and please, be happy. Oh, and check out the poll on my page.**

**BPOV**

Wait a second.

This is NOT right.

Edward plus Bella equals NOTHING.

Absolutely, positively nothing.

Right?

"Cullen. What was said in this room stays in this room. Are we clear?" I growled, shaking his arms off me.

Who am I kidding? Like everyone else didn't hear me.

"Hmm? Oh, okay. Whatever." He replied.

"I see you're back to your old dead self." I smirked.

"Ya. Bye." He answered, racing out of the living room.

"Bella?"

"Yes, Alice?" I sighed.

"Can we go shopping?" She pleaded.

"Bu-"

She gave me the puppy-dog look.

And I'm not just talking about a puppy-dog look, but THE puppy-dog look.

"Fine." I sighed.

"Great! Oh, ya. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper are coming along." She skipped away.

Oh, wonderful.

Shopping with the boys.

* * *

And the shopping began.

"Hmm…let's hit Abercrombie and Fitch!" Alice squealed.

Ugh. We have, hmm, 10 shopping bags?

Each.

"Guys, can we hit the Food Court?" I asked.

"Ha ha. Very funny, Bella. Why would we do that?" Rosalie smirked.

"Well, it would be nice to act normal. FOR ONCE. Plus, there are some really cute guys there." I joked.

"We have boyfriends, remember?" Alice stopped.

"Which are waiting at the Food Court." Rosalie pointed out.

"HA! I was just kidding, but besides, what about me?" I pouted.

"But you have E-," Alice began.

"ALICE!" Rosalie and I shouted.

"Right. Don't believe me." She smirked.

"Anyway, we have to unload." I giggled, walking toward the Food Court.

* * *

**EPOV**

As we sat there, waiting, I wondered why Alice had dragged m-us along,

They can carry their shopping bags.

In fact, each of them could carry a car!

"Ugh. Girls." I shook my head.

A blonde came walking over to us, shaking her hips.

"Yuck. Incoming." I muttered silently.

Jasper and Emmett looked up, only to look back down again.

"Hey, boys." The blonde giggled.

No response.

"Any dates?" She asked.

No response.

"Want a date?"

NO response.

"Um…ya. Our girlfriends are coming right towards us." Jasper answered.

Just then, we watched as the girl gaped at Bella, Alice, and Rosalie's beauty.

"So…how's it going, guys?" Alice questioned, staring at the blonde out of the corner of her eye.

"Fine." Edward replied.

"Anyone? My offer still stands. I'm Mary, by the way." The blonde smirked, staring at us.

Rosalie dropped her bags and sat down on Emmett's lap, and Alice copied her movements with Jasper. That left Bella standing there, and…

Mary's eyes settled on me.

"So?" She questioned me.

I turned toward Bella, mouthing the words "Help me", out of the corner of my mouth,

"Fine, but you owe me…BIG TIME." Bella answered in vampire speeded talk.

"Nope. He's MINE." Bella sat down on my lap, and my arms wrapped around her waist.

"Are you sure?" Mary smirked.

Ugh.

I hate blondes…

And that SOMETIMES included Rosalie.

Emphasis on the 'SOMETIMES'.

I stared at Bella, hoping to warn her of what was coming.

She seemed to feel me tense, and turned around, and I…

Kissed her.

That sent the blonde off, and with a small whimper, she was gone.

Once the blonde was out of my sight, and that sure took awhile, Bella and I stopped kissing,

"Enjoy yourself?" Emmett smirked.

"How many houses did you and Rosalie DESTROY, Emmett?" I grinned back.

He stopped and looked down.

"Three. And a ½." He murmured.

That sent us all into laughing fits.

* * *

As we walked out of the store, I watched as men gaped at the three girls before us, and I growled.

That was the 153rd time a guy has thought about Bella like-like…

UGH!!!

Once thing was for sure.

If my hands were free, I would've killed them.

ALL of them.

Every last one of those freakin' 153 PERVERTS!!!

* * *

**BPOV**

I heard Edward growl at several men, but shook it off.

When he growled for the second time, I turned around.

"Those 33 bags a little too heavy for you?" I smirked.

"Shut up." He muttered.

"Whatever but stopped growling." I turned around, and stalked out, toward Emmett's colossal Jeep.

"I'll drive." I grinned cheekily.

"Oh NO you WILL NOT!!!" Emmett nearly screamed.

"What? Too afraid that I'll break your little oil guzzling baby with my speed?" I laughed.

Rosalie glared at him, and he gave up.

"Fine, but if there's one scratch on my Jeep, I will kill you." He warned.

"SHOTGUN!" Alice squealed.

I laughed, and Emmett handed the keys over.

"Thanks. Now get in the back, before I leave you behind!" I yelled, running to the front seat.

Alice hopped in front, and Rosalie and Jasper in the very back, with Emmett and Edward in the middle.

"Here we go!" I turned on the engine, and listened to it roar to life.

"The purr of your engine sucks, Emmett. Has Rosalie checked it lately?" I asked.

"Oh. Just shut up and DRIVE!" He yelled.

"Fine, fine. Don't go all PMS-y." I laughed.

"Ugh. Bella, for one, I'm a guy. And two, vampire's don't PMS." Emmett pointed out defensively.

"No freaking DUH. I was just kidding. And you call yourself FUNNY?" I responded.

What can I say?

Reflex comebacks!!!

"Do I really have to say it again?" He sighed,

"Say what?" I asked innocently.

"Shut up and drive. BEFORE I slap you, then tie you to a chair in a cold room, slap you some more, play all of the Barney episodes AGAIN and AGAIN, and then kill you when they're done." He replied.

"Ooh. I'm SOOO scared."

But I started the engine anyway.

Because, to tell you the truth, I was seriously freaking afraid of Barney.

I'm not scared of a no doubt 35 pound muscle vampire man threatening me, but I'm afraid of a guy in a cheap purple and green spotted dinosaur suit who sings stupid songs and is no doubt the reason why the dinosaurs went extinct.

Real nice.

"Admit it, you're afraid of Barney!" Emmett sang.

"Edward? Remember how you owed me?" I sighed, increasing my speed to 150 mph.

* * *

**EPOV**

"Edward? Remember how you owed me?" Bella sighed, increasing our speed.

Well, she drives wicked fast.

"Ya." I answered.

"Good. Slap Emmett for me. And Jasper?"

"Yes?" He asked.

"Make Emmett kiss my feet when we get home. Please?" She asked.

"My pleasure." He answered.

I turned to Emmett, and he looked horrified.

But then he smoothed out his emotions, and yelled.

"Please! Someone help me! There's a emotion boy over here and a Bronze monkey threatening to slap me! SOMEBODY HELP!!!"

With that, the car made a sharp left, and Bella parked.

She then proceeded to climb over the cup holder, into my lap, and slapped Emmett.

HARD.

And then I slapped him.

And Jasper, Rosalie, AND Alice copied us.

Until Emmett opened his door and jumped out.

And Bella followed.

They were running at human speed, but Bella quickly caught up to him and jumped onto his back.

He dropped onto the ground like a rock.

"Ouch! She tackled him!" Jasper whistled.

We walked over to the two, and saw all the people stop dead in their tracks to watch them.

I bet they're wondering how a 5'2 110 pound girl tackled and then brought down a 6'5 350 pound muscle man.

I'd be doing the exact same thing.

We walked over, and Emmett was on his back, with one of Bella's 5 inch heeled blood-red high-heeled shoes against Emmett's throat.

She then knelt down and whispered, "Say that one more time, and I won't hesitate to kill you."

With that, she stood up, and offered him a hand.

"Wow. Total déjà vu." I muttered, and everyone stared at me,

"Watch. Alice will know." I replied.

And Alice nodded in reply, too taken in by the scene.

As Emmett took Bella's hand, oblivious to what was coming from the totally not innocent Bella, she put some extra strength into it.

Not sending him flying through the parking lot (like she did to me), probably due to the audience of humans gaping.

So, he was taken off balance and fell forward, onto his knees.

With that, she stalked away, her heels clicking along the way.

We all laughed, and life resumed to the way it was, after several whistles and a lot of clapping from our human viewers.

"Emmett got beaten by a girl!!!" Jasper sang, while Bella laughed.

She stopped laughing.

Alice's eyes lowered.

Rosalie gasped.

"Did you just-just…UGH!" Bella screamed, infuriated.

"Bella, Alice, Rosalie, let me handle this." I answered.

I reached behind me, and slapped Jasper across the face.

"Thanks, Edward." Bella replied, turning the engine back on.

Wow.

She said…thanks?!

"You're welcome." I said, unsurely.

* * *

After about twenty minutes, we were home, due to Bella's fast driving.

She jumped out, and when I did, a devilish smile spread across her beautiful face,

"You know, Edward…" Se began.

"What?" I began to back away from her approaching figure.

She came up to me, and leaned her face into mine.

She closed her eyes, and I did the same.

Just when I was prepared for her kiss, I felt a slap.

She SLAPPED me!!!

"Wha-" I began.

"You where the only one of the guys who DIDN'T get slapped." She shrugged.

"Why you-" I began, but she took off running, laughing like a maniac.

I chased after her, and begin the fastest one in the family, finally caught up with her, and tackled her to the ground,

I then realized that we were in the small meadow, where some light came in.

'Wow…this is beautiful." She sighed.

"I know." But instead of looking at the view, I looked at her.

"We should head back." She stated.

"We should." I repeated.

"Ya." She breathed.

But when she got up, I pulled her back down, and kissed her.

"Let's go." She tore her lips off of mine, and we ran away.

* * *

"Oh, Edward?" She asked.

"Yes, Bella?" I answered.

She stopped, reached out, and slapped me.

"THAT's for kissing me. And, that kiss doesn't leave this forest. Got it?" She laughed.

"Okay, Bella." I laughed along with her, and we ran back into the house.

* * *

**I hoped you liked it, and there will be another chapter up soon. BUT, I want 5 review first.**

**Ya, I know; 5 REVIEWS?!**

**How is that SOOO hard to ask???**

**I know there are more than five people reading this, and anymore than five reviews, they go toward the next chapter.**

**This is the only way I can think of to get reviews out of you people.**

**So, REVIEW, and you'll get the next chappie.**

**Rae**


	17. Chapter 16: Dares From The Devils

**I'M BACK, with a present.**

**Yes. You guessed right. **

**A NEW CHAPTER!!!**

**Read, and enjoy. **

**I got a review saying they wanted some fighting, so here it is. **

**Rae**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Stop reminding me. Oh, and please don't sue me.**

* * *

**All's Fair In Love And War**

**Chapter 16: Dares From The Devils**

Once we reached the large mansion, I opened the door and bowed for Bella.

"Milady," I smirked.

"Well, thank you, kind sir," She replied.

When she stepped through the door, she immediately stopped, and let out a sharp breathe.

"WHAT are they doing?" She whispered to me.

Just at that moment, Alice ran up to us.

"The first game is Truth or Dare." She squealed excitedly, before running away.

"Uh…my guess is, Carlisle and Esme are out hunting. We always have our own little family party when they go hunting alone. But I have a feeling Alice is up to no good," I replied.

"You think, Sherlock?" She snapped.

"Yes, I do. I think, therefore I am," I muttered. (I think that quote is form Rene Descartes? Correct me if I'm wrong)

"Oh, shut up! No reverse psychology!" She growled.

"Hey! You started it!" I yelled.

"Did not."

"Yes, you did."

"Not."

"Yes."

"SHUT UP!" We yelled in unison.

"Can they be anymore like an old couple?" Emmett sighed quietly.

"SHUT UP, EMMETT!" We both yelled and crossed our arms.

"What?! It's just a fact."

Bella let out a loud growl, and pounced.

"AHH! GET HER OFF!" Emmett screeched.

I watched as Bella brought him to the ground, punched his nose, and slapped him.

"Screw you, Emmett." She hissed.

"GET OFF OF HIM!" Rosalie roared.

With that, Bella jumped up, and began her slow approach toward Rosalie.

I quickly ran over, and stood in between a furious Rosalie and a seriously pissed off Bella.

"Calm down, you two! JASPER!" I yelled.

I noticed him send over his calming waves, because Rosalie and Bella instantly relaxed.

"Emmett…NEVER do that again. Remember earlier, in the parking lot? She said she would kill you. And she meant it." I scolded.

"Fine. It was just a joke," Emmet looked down, and dusted imaginary dirt off of his pants.

Rosalie just glared at Bella, while Bella pretended to be concentrating on her nails.

But Bella walked over to Emmett anyway, knelt down to eye level, and whispered; "I'm not like your Barbie over there. Sure, I hold grudges. But I KEEP them. Do NOT piss me off. "

And with that, she took her seat on the coach.

"Okay…let's start our game!" Alice clapped.

"UGH…" Emmett muttered.

"Emmett, you complain ONE MORE TIME, and I will not hesitate to have Bella bring out a can of whoop-" Alice threatened.

"Okay, okay!" Emmett cut her off.

He held his hands out in front of him, and sat down next to Jasper.

"Good. Now who wants to start first?" Alice questioned.

Silence.

"Okay, I'll go then. I'm asking Rosalie first." Alice stated.

I released a sharp breath, realizing I'd been holding it in.

"_Oh, your time is coming, buddy_," Alice thought.

Oh, great.

Just GREAT.

"Truth or Dare, Rose?" Alice turned to face her.

"DARE!" She shouted defiantly.

"I dare you to…to die your hair PURPLE!" Alice clapped.

"…Fine. When?" Rosalie pouted.

"Now! I already bought it." Alice laughed.

* * *

Once Rose was finished, it was her turn.

"Emmett?" She smirked.

"Yes, my purple Rose?" He answered.

Uh-Oh…

"_Fine. If THAT's how you're going to be…_" Rose thought.

Most unlike her thoughts, she simply sighed.

"Ignoring that comment. Truth or Dare?"

"Due you know me at ALL?" He boomed.

"Dare." We all agreed.

"I dare you…to French kiss Edward!" She cried out.

Holy-

"ROSE! I know you didn't like what Emmett said to you, but why ARE YOU TAKING IT OUT ON ME?! WHAT THE-!" I screamed, horrified.

"You can always back out…chicken." Rose grinned.

"Bella?" I begged.

"Yes, my soon-to-be bisexual friend?"

I can't believe she managed to say that with a straight face!

"Please, PLEASE kill Emmett, now!" I pleaded.

"I don't know…what if I break a nail?" She sighed.

"I'll buy you new ones!"

"Come on, sweetie. The clock is ticking!" Emmett laughed.

"Screw you, Emmett. Rosalie, you're dead to me." I glared.

"Yah, ya! Just get it over with!" Alice rambled.

"You're not the one who has to kiss him!" I muttered.

"Don't worry, Edward; Emmett's a great kisser!" Rosalie grinned.

Just as Emmett stepped toward me, Bella stepped between us.

"Okay, Emmett; I'm going to arm wrestle you. I win, you don't kiss Edward. You win, you get to kiss him fro seven minutes. Deal?" She asked.

"Deal." Emmett and Bella shook hands.

I shot Bella a horrified, yet pleading look, hoping she had enough strength to beat muscle man.

"Ready?" I asked.

They both nodded.

"GO!"

Emmett had a strained look on his face, and Bella didn't budge.

She smiled innocently, and in one fast movement, she won.

"How?!" Emmett bellowed.

She shrugged. "When I was stuck inside in Boise, I worked out." (I don't know if vampires can get stronger, but…ya.)

"Whatever. My turn." Emmett smiled.

"Jasper? Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to go flash the first living being you see."

"What?! Fine…" He grumbled.

He ran out as quick as a flash, and was back in mere seconds.

"Who did you flash?" Emmett looked eagerly.

"Man, you're sick. And it wasn't a who, but a what. You said to flash a LIVING BEING, not a human. So, I flashed a rabbit." Jasper answered.

Bella burst out laughing.

"Okay, okay. It's my turn."

"Bella. Truth or Dare?" Jasper asked.

"Truth."

"Have you ever loved someone?"

My breathing stopped.

"Yes. But two of them are still living."

Who, though?

"My turn, now." Bella grinned, then turned to Alice.

"Alice? Truth, or Dare?"

"DARE, duh!"

"Okay, then. I dare you to rip up three of your favorite skirts." She smiled.

"WHAT?!"

"Yup. Now do it."

"Fine." Alice grumbled.

He raced up the stairs, and we heard ripping, and Alice's small, tearless cries.

"Done, My turn." She pouted,

"Edward." She smiled.

Oh, no.

"Truth or Dare?"

…

Why not?

"Dare."

It can't be THAT bad…

RIGHT?

"Kiss Bella."

WRONG.

Not that I don't want to kiss her…but…COME ON!

I sighed.

"You planned this ENTIRE thing, Alice, didn't you?"

"Oh no, my sweet brother, why ever would I do such a thing?" She smiled innocently.

"Which translates into 'Oh yes, Edward, I'm completely at fault here and I really want you to believe my lies', right?" Bella asked.

"FINE. Maybe I DID plan this. What matters is I dared you to kiss Bella, so now you do it. Right NOW." Alice glared daggers.

"Whatever." Bella and I shouted.

"Just get it over with, you old freakin' married couple!" Emmett bellowed.

"EMMETT!" Bella screamed, jumping up.

"What?! You guys ARE old, you're 100 something freakin' years OLD! And, you SHOULD be a couple, it is SO obvious!" Emmett defended.

"SHUT UP!" Alice screamed.

"Did I hear glass breaking?" Bella cocked her head to the side.

"I think I heard it to." I agreed.

"Kiss, already." Jasper piped up.

"Oh, Jasper! Not you, too!" I whined.

"Jasper? Why?!" Bella mumbled.

"I'm getting pissy vibes from Alice, impatient vibes from Emmett, annoyed vibes from Rose, and adoring vibes from you to. Please, get it over with! I'm sick of all these emotions!" Jasper complained.

"Wow. I think that is the longest sentence I've ever heard him say." Bella said, shocked.

"Pfft. Please. You've known him for, what, 2 days? I've known him fro years! That IS the longest sentence he has ever said." Emmett answered.

"Back on track. You two, KISS. NOW." Alice yelled.

Just then, Emmett pushed me into Bella, and Alice pushed Bella into me.

And we kissed.

And kissed.

And kissed.

And STILL kissed.

An electric shock ran through me, and I'm sure she felt it, too.

Once we parted, she growled.

"Don't EVER do that to me again, any of you. My threat still stands. I WILL and I CAN still kill you. Got it?" Bella panted.

"Mm-hm. You liked it. Admit it." Alice giggled.

"Edward and Bella, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first-" Emmett song was cut off, by Bella tackling him.

AGAIN.

"I AM GOING TO FREAKING KILL YOU!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Bad dog! DOWN! OFF! Edward, whistle! Call her off! SICK HER, boys! Get the DOGS! Call the mob! Do SOMETHING!" Emmett bellowed.

And at THAT precise moment, everyone besides Bella and Emmett were rolling on the floor, laughing.

CRYING, if they could.

"HA HA!!!" Alice giggled, holding her sides.

After that, we heard a loud SNAP!, and long behold-

The couch was broken.

Snapped in HALF.

"OUCH!" Emmett yelled.

Bella was now holding one half of the couch, and beating Emmett with it over the head.

"Okay…" I stated.

"This is FAR from okay." Alice panted.

"Yup. Should we stop her?" I asked.

"No."

"Sounds good."

"Ya, let's keep watching."

"Okay!"

"EMMETT!" Rose screamed, running over to the two.

"She just HAD to ruin our fun, didn't she?" I sighed.

"Yup."

Once we broke the two apart, Alice and I settled on our continuous game of chess.

"Who do you think is going to win?" Bella asked.

"Nobody. They've been trying to finish this game since 1918." Emmett whispered.

* * *

**I think the ending is a little whimpy. **

**BTW, I only need two more reviews until you get Chapter 17.**

**Oh, and...**

**I want some people to give me their driect input, and if they want something to happen, please tell me.**

**I'm always open for ideas.**

**They help a writer, you know. LOL.**

**Thanks, **

**Keep on Writing,**

**Rae**

* * *


	18. Chapter 17: Karlia

**

* * *

**

All's Fair In Love And War

Chapter 17: Karlia

**BPOV**

"We're home!"

"Oh, great," I sighed.

"WHAT happened?!" Esme gasped.

What was she referring to, exactly?

Her house.

It was a MESS.

"The couch?!" She cried out.

Everyone pointed to Emmett and I.

"It's his fault!" I murmured.

"How is it MY fault?!" Emmett argued.

"Emmett…did you make Bella angry?" Carlisle asked.

"Sort of…" He shrugged.

"Emmett, go up to your room. Alice and Jasper, do whatever. Rosalie, go anywhere that Emmett isn't. Edward…help Bella clean up the house," Esme ordered.

"I didn't do anything!" Edward glared.

"To bad."

"Fine. Whatever." Edward muttered, picking up a broom.

* * *

Once we finished, we stared at the spotless house.

"Are we done?" Edward sighed.

"I think so," I looked around.

Esme walked down the stairs, with her hands covering her eyes.

"Is it safe?" She asked.

"Yup." We both sighed.

"You two…go buy me a new couch."

"But, Esme!" I whined.

"No buts. GO!" She shouted.

And we were out in a flash.

"Geez…she's scary when she wants to be, huh?" I asked.

THAT was an understatement.

"You should have seen her when Emmet broke her favorite antique vase." Edward shuddered.

* * *

Once we got to the little furniture store in Port Angeles, we went straight to the customer service desk.

"H-hello." The man stared.

At me.

Okay, I'm not being conceited or anything, but ya.

He was most definitely staring.

Edward (apparently) noticed, and wrapped his arm possessively around my waist.

"Hello. We want to know where your couches are." Edward glared.

"Uh…ya. That way," He pointed.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Okay, so what kind of couch does she want, exactly?" I asked.

"You expect ME to know?" Edward asked.

"Well…you've known her for more than half a century…I've known her for, like, half a week!" I pointed.

"Uh…something antique, old, expensive, and white." He thought.

"Why white? Doesn't white stain, or something?" I asked.

Why am I having a conversation about couch stains with Edward Cullen?!

"Do you think we're going to spill blood on it or something?" He laughed.

"Well, for your in-" I began.

"Hide ME!" I hissed.

"Why?!" Edward looked around, worriedly.

"My mother is here," I growled.

Edward broke down.

Laughing.

"UH! She's coming! Hurry!" I growled.

"You annoying, idiotic, freakin-" I hissed, as I practically dragged him across the floor.

"You want me to help you, don't you?" He asked.

I pulled him into a small recliner, and sat on his lap.

"Remember how you owed me?" I asked.

"Yah," He mumbled.

"Well, she's coming! So, your debt is repaid." I whispered.

"Wha-?" He began.

But I cut him off by kissing him.

* * *

Once the coast was clear, I jumped up.

"Thanks." I clapped.

"Ugh…down!" He whispered.

"Hmm?"

What is he talking about?

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"BABY!"

Oh, god! Why me, lord?!

"Hello. Mother." I glared at Edward as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Guess what, guess what, guess what, pumpersnickle?!" She squealed.

Pumpersnickle?!

Is that even a WORD?!

I stared at Edward, and mouthed the word "pumpersnickle".

He shrugged.

"SAVE ME!" I mouthed.

"You have a sister!" Renee giggled.

"Huh?"

"We adopted a 16-year-old vampire!" She squealed. AGAIN.

"Where is she?" I sighed, defeated.

"Right here!"

How she managed to produce a tall, lean vampire woman from behind her back is beyond me.

"Where you standing there the whole time?" I asked.

"Uh-huh."

I was about to ask her what the hell she was looking at, but then I turned.

She was staring at Edward.

And he was looking at me.

As I looked at him.

As my mother looked at the girl.

"Okay," I turned my back on Edward.

And he pulled me on his lap.

Well, THAT was unexpected.

I looked at my "adopted" sister, and she glared at me.

"What's your name?" I smiled.

She looks oddly like…

"My name is Karlia." She smirked.

"Have any sibling vampires?" Edward asked.

As I turned toward him, his head was cocked to the side, curiously.

"Yes. Two."

"Any powers?"

"Yup. I can sense other's powers." She answered.

"Example?" Edward asked.

What is this? An interrogation?

"Okay. Edward, you're telepathic. Bella has three." She stated.

"Wait…Bella. You have THREE?!" Edward gasped.

"Uh…I don't know." I lied.

"You're lying." Karlia smiled.

"You're powers are pytokinesis, shielding, and a power I cannot understand. Something…demonic."

Edward stiffened.

"Atomic bomb?" He asked.

"No…worse." Karlia muttered.

And then it hit me.

"Karlia…is one of your siblings male?" I asked.

"Yes."

"What's his name?" I lead on.

"My sister's name is Kara." She offered.

"WHAT is your brother's name?!" I growled.

"Bella!" Renee glared.

Will she just spit it OUT?!

"Koyu."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!!!**

**OOH, a bad cliffie!!!**

**Ya...I know. **

**Sorry for the bad theme music ^^^.**

**'^.^'**

**xD. Okay. Well, hope you liked it.**

**5 more reviews for the next chapter!!!**

**WOOHOO!!!**

**xD. LOL. JK. BJ (Bad Joke). **

**~*Rae*~**


End file.
